Reaching For You, Part I: Dragon Rising to Moonlight
by Daughter of Shadow
Summary: This story includes some sensuality, serious moral discussions, dark themes and some scenes of violence and torture. NOTHING IS GRAPHIC, but mature readers are recommended. This is an AU version of the world after Voldemort; the 19 years between the victory at Hogwarts and the epilogue. A tale of Redemption and love. Pairings: Mostly Cannon, Draco/Luna and maybe some surprises.
1. Introduction

**Reaching For You **

**Prologue**

Disclaimer: First of all, I will reluctantly profess that I do not own the Harry Potter franchise, or any of it's original characters. That honor belongs exclusively to the amazing JK Rowling, and her subsidiaries, and she is well deserved of it. I'm not sure how much she was aware of what an incredible creation she had wrought in the Harry Potter books, or that her writing would touch both children and adults with its wonders, but I truly thank her. The characters are so rich, the situations so fraught with possibilities that it is an absolute joy to contemplate and explore them constantly and repeatedly.

I also want to thank her for her gracious inclination towards us fanfiction writers, allowing us to take her work and use it in any way we can conceive, even if she is deeply opposed to the messages we take from its pages. It takes a lot of courage to open up something as private and personal as your masterpiece to the hungry Lion's Den, that is the Human public, and considering how widespread and popular these books are, that's a really big and often bloody arena. Therefore, in using her incredible work for my own entertainment, I pray that I will do her honor.

**Introduction:**

Throughout the books of Harry Potter, JK Rowling has always professed the power of love and its ability to overcome even the blackest of evils.

That particular theme is the focus of this story, along with the post-series revelation that Lucius Malfoy is one of the only Deatheaters who can truly love. It follows that both Draco and Narcissa are the same. The Malfoy family really do love one another, and in the end, seem to realize that all that truly matters in this world, is each other.

This story is an alternate version of the events that occurred during those 19 years between the end of the war, and the day that Harry and company see Albus, Rose and Scorpius off on their first year at Hogwarts.

I have mixed events in both the movie and the book versions of the cannon world. I use the movies' idea of the Malfoy family walking away from Voldemort after Harry is revealed to be alive; and the book version of the confrontation in the Room of Requirement on the Eve of the battle. In the book, Crabbe is the friend that casts the Fiendfyre spell that kills him in the end, and Goyle is the surviving friend that witnesses it, not Zabini; but I do make some reference to the movie version of events, just with the proper substitutions. You will learn of that soon enough. I also see Blaise as he appears in the movie; as a handsome proud and aristocratic dark-skinned boy with an African-Origin mother and an Italian father, as Zabini is an Italian name.

The fate of Harry's wand is also more complex. In the book, he uses the Elder Wand to repair his old wand, and then I assume returns Draco's wand to him afterwards. In the movie, we sort of assume that he keeps Draco's wand, which has switched its allegiance to him due to his mastery over the Elder Wand. I resolved it in the idea that Draco will have a new wand, but that Harry repaired his wand as in the book. What becomes of Draco's original wand is yet to be seen, so stay tuned.

In addition to my cannon mixes, the story includes several "off-screen" moments that push the Malfoy family just that little step further, into true Redemption.

The big change, however; is in the story's main pairing, which I have chosen, for several reasons:

One: They are the only two main characters in the story that end up with mates that we never even heard of.

Two: In my mind they follow the ideological idea of the Asian Yin/Yang: two opposites that create a perfect balanced whole.

Three: He is darkness, she is the moon, and like that natural relationship, they too feed each other symbiotically. In my own words: She is the light in his darkness and his darkness makes her shine.

Pairings: DracoxLuna (Druna), HarryxGinny, HermionexRon, NevillexHannah Abbot (Cannon). All other pairings are Cannon, but there may yet be more surprises.

Now, please enjoy: **Reaching For You** , **Part One: "Dragon Rising to Moonlight." **


	2. An Uncertain Future

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Draco, Luna, Harry, Ron or any of the original characters in this amazing series. They are the property of J.K. Rowling and her subsidiaries, and are used here without permission. **

**This story is for entertainment purposes only, and will not be used for profit or financial gain in any way. I make no money from this, and would never want to. **

**I pray that in my usage of this incredible work for my own purposes, that I will always do Rowling and all the others who have put their time, talent and dedication into its well-deserved success, true honor and respect. Amen **

Warning/Summary: Those of you, who are Harry Potter purists might remember that according to Rowling, Hermione returned to Hogwarts to finish her Seventh year, and was the only one; and that Lucius Malfoy escaped Azkaban due to favorable testimony on Harry Potter's part at a summer trial. I did mention that this is an AU (Alternate Universe) so be prepared for the fact that I will take some creative license with post-Hogwarts events. As for Lucius and the post-war trial, you will learn more of that in the next chapter. **Warning**: There is some reference to torture and darkness in this chapter, and some disturbing content associated with that. May not be suitable for young children.

**Reaching For You**

**Part One: Dragon Rising to Moonlight **

Chapter One: An Uncertain Future

Draco Malfoy sat in his room staring out the window at the neat formal gardens below. It had been almost three months since the Dark Lord had been defeated at last and yet it felt like a different life. So much had changed.

His father had turned himself in shortly after they had walked away from the conflict, leaving their dread master to his fate. They had known that he was dead the moment that the Dark Mark had vanished from Draco and his father's arms. When his father had announced his intention, Draco was horrified. Despite the terrible events that had occurred, their time together beneath the Dark Lord's thumb had been the closest Draco had ever felt to his proud distant father. The thought of losing him again was unbearable.

"No!" he had cried. "Dad, please! I just found you again. Please, please! I don't want to lose you!"

Then his father had utterly surprised him by pulling Draco fiercely close and he had felt hot tears falling onto his neck. In all his 18 years, Draco had never seen his father weep. "You haven't lost me, Draco; you never will. From the moment the Dark Lord opened the door to his dungeon and revealed you tortured and bleeding on the floor after being punished for your failure to kill Dumbledore, I knew the truth. I was so caught up in dreams of power and the black hold of prejudice, that I never appreciated the true treasure that I had held from the very start. You, Son; you are all I ever need or want. You are the best thing that I ever did, and I nearly destroyed you. I gave you over to that soulless horror; that travesty of Wizardry and Humanity, all for my own ruthless ambition and gain. Nothing can make up for something like that, and nothing can change it or forgive it. The Dark Mark is gone, but you bear his marks forever on your beautiful body; all because I was too selfish and lost in hatred to keep you safe. No Draco, I will never forget that. You will never lose me again."

Overcome with emotion, Draco had clung to his father in both sorrow and joy. "Father." He wept. "Father, Father."

Lucius Malfoy had been the first of the surviving Deatheaters to turn himself in, and as the _Daily Prophet_ announced, it would be taken into consideration in regards to his sentencing.

But Azkaban was very changed now. Gone were the horrific Dementors. In fact Draco had been present as they were rounded up, bound in an enspelled room in the "Department of Mysteries" and then had major Patronus Charms cast at them repeatedly; until the nightmare bodies that anchored them to this plane were torn apart, along with their nameless evil, and not a shred of them remained.

All the families of those sentenced to Azkaban were allowed to be present, watch and participate if they were able. Draco saw Harry Potter there and all the surviving Weasleys. He saw Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, and Luna Lovegood too. He watched them cast their Patronus charms and gallop them around the chamber of destruction attacking the Dementors again and again. Harry's silver stag and Neville's roaring lion led the charge.

Then Luna turned to him and gave him one of her open and sweet smiles and a flood of memories poured into him. They weren't even memories of her. It was as if that sweet, unjudgemental and sunny smile brought back all the memories of when he had known; truly known, that he was loved and cherished. Gentle words and loving touches, proud smiles and tight embraces and his parents eyes shining with joy as they watched him, just watched him. The warm sweet memories filled him up, made him feel like he was literally glowing inside; something was rising inside his heart, demanding to be released, something strong and joyful and proud.

Before he really understood what he was doing, he pulled out his wand and pointed it at the remaining Dementors. He spoke the words he had heard Harry use often enough, that he had heard today when the cleansing attack had begun. "Expecto Patronum!" And out of his wand blazed a beautiful silver shape; his own Patronus, which took on the surprising and impressive form of a proud Oriental dragon! He sensed the surprise from Potter and his friends and it rather pleased him. The only one who did not look surprised, was Luna.

As for Azkaban, the new guards were the Hippogriffs, led by gray Buckbeak; now cleared of all charges as was his Wizard master of the past four years; Sirius Black, posthumously. The Hippogriffs were assisted by a surprising new species: The Spider Centaurs; sentient, transfigured, and now a permanent new race drawn from the children of the giant spider Aragog, who had willingly turned themselves in for "redemption" after the role they had played in the final attack on Hogwarts. Those who had refused, or who weren't sentient (there were both kinds among Aragog's issue), had been executed or exterminated, deemed too dangerous to live. There were still giant spiders in the world, but no longer in the Forbidden Forest. Hermione Granger had assisted in the transfiguration, and Draco had to admit, it was fair bloody brilliant. Now the Spider Centaurs lived in the caves beneath the inter- dimensional prison, and happily hunted the nightmare forests of the dangerous preternatural island that housed it.

Prisoners were also no longer isolated. Every month they were allowed to communicate through the fire with their families and their redemption was facilitated through "memory globes" which held the extracted memories of their families and friends, as a reminder of what awaited them once they understood what was truly important in life.

"But I do not need memories to know." His father had told them in their last communication. "I understood the moment I held you in my arms and said goodbye. It was only because I knew you were safe that I was able to leave at all." Even so, Lucius Malfoy needed to remain in prison. He was expected to serve out at least 5 years for his crimes. "A small consequence." He told them. "Considering that your cousin, Sirius Black, an innocent man, was forced to serve 12 under much less pleasant circumstances."

Draco sighed and pulled himself away from the window. His father's new outlook wasn't the only thing that had changed. Since his mad Aunt Bellatrix's death at the hands of Molly Weasley, his mother had slowly begun to mend fences between her and Draco's other aunt, Andromeda Tonks. His mother had been overwhelmed with emotion when her sister told her how much she still loved her and that she was glad to work on forgiveness between them, and strengthen their lost connection once more. After losing not only her daughter, but her son-in-law _and_ her Muggle-born husband to Voldemort's bloody and cruel campaign, it was amazing that she was so ready to forgive, and repair their damaged relationship.

The two sisters hadn't wasted any time either. Already his Aunt Andromeda had been over several times, to help Draco and his mother clean out and utterly destroy every last trace of their dark misguided devotion to a monster that didn't even deserve the the honour of being called Human; from the Malfoy Manor. Draco and his mother had even been over to the Tonks' cosy park-side home once. Draco had held his giggling baby cousin, Theodore Remus Lupin on his lap, enchanted by the purity and sweetness that had been born in the midst of all the horror of these past three years. Theodore was perfect and untainted with no trace of the Lycanthropic curse that had plagued his father, but he was already showing signs of being a Metamorphusmagus, like his mother. Draco was glad for his mother. She would be fine with the support of her sister; and already others from the "light" world were hesitantly, but freely approaching her and offering their help and support. But Draco was not nearly so sure about himself.

He would never forget the lessons in the dark cells beneath the Riddle house. He would never forget the slash of the wand as it shredded his clothing and the shame of his nakedness. He would never forget the agony of the Cruciatus curse tearing through him, again and again for three days. He would never forget the command "_Sectum Sempra_!" his Godfather's own created curse, he learned; as it slashed across his exposed flesh. He still bore the thin white scars in a grim lattice over several parts of his body, even though the cuts Voldemort had given him were far less deep than those Harry had given him when he had ignorantly fired off the curse in a moment of anger, in that ill-fated duel in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.

But by far the most horrific memory was of the final punishment of the final day: Snakes; dozens and dozens of snakes, swarming over him; binding him, covering him in their piercing bites and burning venom; violating and smothering him! Voldemort urged them on, in the terrifying hissing sibilance of Parseltongue, as he demanded repeatedly that Draco swear his loyalty and service to him forever. And Draco had done it; begging pleading and screaming for mercy, the horror of the deadly swarm conquering him utterly; until he could do nothing more than sob brokenly and pray that his terrible lord would believe his agonized oaths of fealty, or simply kill him!

He still awoke screaming in a cold sweat, from nightmares where he relived it again and again; every excruciating terrifying moment of pain humiliation and fear, over and over! He doubted that he would ever be free of that horror, ever again.

He knew nothing of his former friends, except Goyle. All the seventh years who had missed school due to the terrible war, were given a choice. They could re-enter school and take their seventh year over again (free of charge, of course), or they could take the N.E.W.T.s to test if they had learned enough to graduate. Draco had taken them; so had Harry Ron and Hermione. They had all passed, even Goyle who hadn't missed that much school, really, but he still elected to return to Hogwarts anyway.

Draco did not know what had become of Blaise or Pansy; and Crabbe, Crabbe was dead. It was almost laughable that he knew more of "Saint Potter's" crowd, than he did of the people who had professed to be his truest friends. And here he was; 18 years old, graduated and at the end of the summer, with no idea of what to do with himself.

"Draco, Draco darling!" His mother's clear happy voice floated up the stairs to him.

Firmly, he shut his mind on his broodings and memories and answered her. "What is it, Mum?"

"Your Aunt Andromeda and I are going to Diagon Alley to pick out some new guest china. The poisoning set was certainly not desirable, but I have nothing left to replace it. Would you like to come?"

"No really, Mother; china?" Draco answered sarcastically, but it was a light sarcasm, and he couldn't help but feel his heart lift at the happiness in his mother's voice.

"You don't have to look at china." His mother reprimanded, but her voice was still joyful softening the rebuke. "But there must be something you might like. Come, it will do you good to get out a little."

Draco felt his heart warm. "Alright, Mum. I'll be down in a bit."

Half an hour later, Draco left his mother and Aunt Andromeda exclaiming happily over several beautiful china patterns at "_Hartfords_," the top designer of enchanted housewares, and wandered down the twisting bustling streets of Diagon Alley alone. Knockturn Alley had been completely shut down, as the Ministry's raids and confiscations took possession of the remaining dark and cursed artifacts of Voldemort's dark reign, but Diagon Alley was open for business; alive and clean and fresh, just as if nothing had happened. Draco found it strangely comforting. Despite all the horror and death and terror Voldemort had wreaked upon the Wizarding world in the last three years, nothing had really changed that much. It was almost humiliating.

It was at this point that he found himself in front of a clothing shop and glanced down at the severely cut and scrupulously pressed and pleated suit and high-necked shirt that he wore: Black, black as soot and the Dementors' ragged cloaks; black as the floating robes of Voldemort, black. His clothes had always been black and suddenly Draco was utterly sick of it. It reminded him of the darkness that had tortured him in the dungeons of a crumbling mansion; that had brutalized and nearly destroyed his father; that had killed Vincent, Godfather Severus, Professor Lupin and his own cousin Nymphadora, making their son an orphan at an even more tender age than Harry Potter had been forced to endure. It also made him look like a bloody ghost; pale and gaunt, not real; not even alive!

As he looked into the store window, he found his eyes drawn to a deep blue suit, cut in the same style as the one he wore now, but slightly more relaxed in fit. He was just thinking of going into the store and asking about the price, when a soft voice that both chilled him with guilt and filled him with warmth, sounded right behind him.

"Hello, Draco."

Draco managed not to flinch and turned to face her, his expression betraying his mixed emotions. "Luna."

He had stopped calling her "Loony" about two weeks into her captivity at his Manor, and "Lovegood" three weeks after that. It had happened when on his usual duty to deliver her breakfast, she had calmly asked him why he didn't call her Luna. Even as his head filled with a million reasons why he didn't and wouldn't, the only answer he had found himself giving was; "I don't know." Then embarrassed and annoyed at his embarrassment he had demanded, "Why does it matter to you anyway?"

She had fixed him with one of her mysteriously penetrating gazes. "Because we've both been prisoners now." She replied in that soft dreamy voice that was both child-like and profound all at once. "He's hurt you deeply, Draco; hasn't he?"

Unnerved and yet surprisingly emotional, he had blurted out, "What would you know about it?"

"I can see it;" She spoke in soft confidence. "In your eyes."

He had wrenched himself away and stumbled out of the cell. "Eat your breakfast." He had snarled, but ever since then he had called her Luna.

Now, as he turned to look at her, he expected to see her in her usual bright and mismatched style, but she was actually quite prettily dressed. She wore a simple feminine dress and leggings in several shades of blue and yellow, a waist-length cashmere cardigan in blue, and a pair of embroidered espedrilles. Her long curls of pale gold were loose, falling softly around her shoulders and then flowing down her back to past her waist. Instead of her usual radishes for earrings, she wore a pair of yellow and blue pansies. They looked soft and fresh, the petals shimmering in a very life-like manner, but he would have thought that if they were real, they'd have wilted by now. In spite of himself, he found that he was distracted by them.

"Yes." She replied, noting where his eyes strayed. "They're real. I used a charm on them to keep them fresh. I discovered it quite by accident trying to drive the Xorns out of the garden a few years ago." She leaned closer, speaking in a soft confidential tone. "They don't like fresh smells, you see."

With surprising reluctance Draco annoyedly pulled his attention away from the delicate and pretty ornaments. "What do you want?" He asked, more harshly than he intended.

Her calm, dreamy smile was unwavering. "I brought you something. You look like you could use a little pick-me-up."

For the first time Draco noticed that she was holding a large basket from which numerous slender green vines were emerging, each anchored firmly in place. On the end of each one, there was a smooth golden fruit that appeared to be floating and tugging at the slender green stem. As his gaze was drawn by this unusual sight, she released one of the stems and both of them watched as the little fruit floated up, trailing its long stem behind it, and disappeared into the sky. Before he could stop himself, a short sharp laugh burst from his throat. "Pick-me-up. Good one, Luna!" Despite himself, his interest was peaked. "What are they?"

"Dirigible Plums." Luna answered. "Daddy and I grow them in our garden. They're really quite sweet, even if they do look decidedly odd."

She held out her basket, and Draco realized that she was offering the whole thing to him! "No." He spoke. "No, Luna; I couldn't. They're your - Why do you have them here anyway?"

"We're trying to start a market." She replied. "They really grow quite well; if you manage to keep the Xorns off of them, that is."

Draco couldn't help it. "What in the Bloody Hell are Xorns?"

She answered earnestly, as always. "It's not really certain." She replied. "They take the form of any garden pest that strikes their fancy. Sort of like a Boggart, I suppose, but it's all in _their_ heads instead of ours."

Draco cut off another laugh, surprising himself again and she smiled back at him, perhaps a trifle uncertain, but just as sweet as ever. "In that case, Luna you had better keep them. I'm sure you worked hard keeping the Xorns at bay."

"No, it's all right. We have a large harvest this year. Ever since "You-know-who" was defeated, the Xorns have thinned out a great deal." Then suddenly realizing what she had said, a brief look of alarm crossed her face and she put her hand over her mouth. "Oh, Draco. I'm sorry."

He smiled at her openly now. "No, Luna; It's alright. You were right; everyone was right about him and I'm glad he's gone!" The venom he heard in his voice surprised him anew and he looked at Luna with some concern, afraid that he had alarmed her. But she only looked at him seriously, empathy in her clear blue eyes. God, they were so clear and bright, like a sparkling mountain stream fresh off the glaciers. She lay her hand gently on his arm, and before he knew what was happening, she leaned forward and kissed him quickly on the cheek!

Then while he was still staring at her in surprise, she moved away, her smile softer now but just as pretty. "I like the blue." She said. "And not just because I'm in Ravenclaw." Then she turned and skipped away.

It was only after the last trace of her long golden hair had disappeared into the bustling crowd, that Draco realized that he now knew what he wanted to do with himself; right before he noticed that she had left him holding the basket of dirigible plums.


	3. An Important Conversation

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Draco, Luna, Harry, Ron or any of the original characters in this amazing series. They are the property of J.K. Rowling and her subsidiaries, and are used here without permission. **

**This story is for entertainment purposes only, and will not be used for profit or financial gain in any way. I make no money from this, and would never want to. **

**I pray that in my usage of this incredible work for my own purposes, that I will always do Rowling and all the others who have put their time, talent and dedication into its well-deserved success, true honor and respect. Amen **

Summary/Warning: What is only alluded to by Draco, but not yet fully explored is that all the Malfoys were imprisoned and put on trial during the summer, even after Lucius Malfoy turned himself in. But only Lucius was sentenced to Azkaban. There will probably be some point where you will see a few flashbacks of their arrest and trial, but generally neither will be shown in any detail.

**Chapter Two:** **An Important Conversation**

He had set up a really nice tea on one of his mother's newly acquired china sets. He had even summoned the first set of tarts and tea with his own wand, which he would never have dreamed of before. When he called her downstairs, she looked first delighted and then concerned.

"What has happened?" She asked nervously. "Are you all right?"

Draco laughed. "Mum, can't I do something nice for you without having you get anxious and suspicious about it?"

"_Draco_." She spoke, and it was her "mother" tone, so Draco decided that this was not the time to tease her.

"Alright, Mum." He admitted. "It's not _just_ about doing something nice for you, but at least sit down and have a cup."

She studied him carefully, as if looking for signs that he wasn't feverish or delirious; then nodded. "Very well. It is a lovely tea, Draco dear."

When she had taken her seat, he poured her the first cup of tea and offered her the tarts. She took a raspberry one nibbling daintily, though he knew that it was absolutely her favorite treat. "Why, Draco these are very good. Did you summon them yourself, or did Topsy make them?"

"I did it myself." He told her. "It was quite fun, actually."

She smiled at him somewhat tremulously and laid one of her smooth elegant hands gently along his face. "You're growing up so fast now."

"Actually, Mum." Draco spoke, not one to pass up a good opportunity. "That's what I wanted to talk to you about." She stroked one more time along his cheek and then picked up her tea assuming an attentive, and somewhat apprehensive, expression. "I've been thinking a lot about what I want to do with myself now that school is over and I've come to a decision." He took a deep breath. "I want to become an Auror." His mother's eyes widened and he rushed on before he lost his courage. "The Aurors were on the front line in the battle against Voldemort, and next to the Deatheaters and the Snatchers, their casualties were the most severe. They'll be starting a new academy class early next month, the 5th actually, and because of their need for new recruits, enrollment fees are particularly low; and the Minister of Magic himself, will be teaching some of the classes." He looked at her, hoping she could see in his eyes all the reasons for his choice, even if she didn't approve. "I know that I should talk to Father first, but I don't think that anything he says is going to change my mind. Mother, please don't be angry. I really want to do this."

His mother was silent for a short profound moment before tears filled her eyes again, but then a smile followed that was almost as bright as Luna's. She reached out and fingered the sleeve of the blue coat that he had purchased right after his meeting with Luna in Diagon Alley. He had also purchased a number of other items of clothing in blue, silver-gray and other dark rich jewel tones; enough to replace every one of his former black outfits. Offering the shopkeepers, who had waited on him so warmly and eagerly some of Luna's Dirigible Plums, had actually cut the price of the new clothing by a fair bit, but the richest gain for Draco, had been the fact that he had actually made other people happy.

The Dirigible Plums were, overall; a big success. Luna was right. They were very sweet, made good jams jellies, tarts and pies, and eating them actually did seem to lift one's mood. His mother had said that she would actually love to plant some, if the Lovegoods were able to get the product marketed after all. Now she sighed gently. "First the new colors and now the career of an Auror." She spoke softly. "You are the first Malfoy in generations who has had the courage to choose a different path from the one our family has often taken. I won't stand in your way, but perhaps you can tell me your reasons now, so you can fully express them to your father, when you send him your owl."

Mail was another new kindness allowed to the prisoners, but it was actually the clever crows that carried the messages in and out of Azkaban. Crows were among the beasts of the field (or the sky) that got along particularly well with Wizards; they always had, so they enjoyed assisting with new boons whenever they could. Besides, they were the only birds who reliably knew the way to that isolated prison. Still, that was not important currently and drawing a deep breath, Draco concentrated on answering his mother's question. "Friendship, Mum." He finally said "And kindness and love, and the bravery to die for what you know is right. Those are things Voldemort knew nothing about, and the people who displayed those virtues were usually branded Blood Traitors. But every kindness I've ever seen or been shown, has been by those very Blood Traitors whom Voldemort wanted to destroy."

He raised his eyes to look at her, his face pale. "Luna has no reason to be kind to me after she was imprisoned in our cellar for months, but she is; she always was. Even when I was calling her "Loony" behind her back, and God; even to her face, laughing at her odd ways and silently cheering on the mean-spirited housemates that stole and hid her things.

And Harry Potter had no reason to feel sorry for me, even when he ignorantly fired off Godfather's _Sectum Sempra _curse at me, but I saw it; the horror and regret in his eyes as I lay bleeding into the water swirling around us in that bloody bathroom. He didn't have to save my life in the Room of Requirement, or testify in our defense at the Trial this summer either, but he did; he always did what was right.

Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley had no reason to stick with Potter when he was off on that lonely, dangerous quest to find and destroy Voldemort's horacruxes, but they did; even though it put them in mortal danger. And when they were captured, Hermione (it was the first time he had called her anything, but "Mudblood" or "Granger") never broke, even when Aunt Bellatrix was torturing her."

Here, Draco's voice caught and tears sprang unbidden to his eyes, for he had personal experience with the Cruciatus curse and the slow, cruel carving of a wand on flesh. "Did you see how Ron held her after they broke out; the love and pain in his eyes? No one's ever loved me like that, except you and Father and Godfather Severus, who even took on the soul-destroying task of killing, to save me. And Godfather; God! He was the bravest man in the world to work so dangerously as a double agent. He spent his life working against darkness and protecting a boy he despised. He was the worst of Blood Traitors; he knew what would happen to him if Voldemort ever found out, but he did it; he did it all, because of love."

Now Draco looked back up at his mother and tears were in his eyes once more. "I've never had the courage to be like that. Potter did; the boy I swore eternal enmity towards without even knowing him, just because he associated with the Weasleys and didn't believe that Muggle-born Wizards should be exterminated. He was willing to die to save everyone, not just people like Luna or the Weasleys, but me too; and every other Deatheater and Snatcher out there, who would gladly have killed him themselves.

Look at the other people who have shown us goodness: Xenophilius Lovegood, when he forgave us for imprisoning Luna; Aunt Andromeda, who is so willing to forgive and reconnect with us, even after everything that she's lost; the Minister of Magic himself, who pardoned us; and Madame Rosemerta, who made sure we got a hot breakfast every morning, while we were in the Ministry Holding Cells before our trial: All of them Blood Traitors with no reason to help us, but kindness.

I want to be like them, Mother. I'm tired of a selfish, cowardly life; hiding behind our wealth and damned pure-blood arrogance! I want to stand up for something good, something right. I want to start making a difference that counts!"

Without a word, his mother stood up. She came around the table and embraced him tightly and tenderly. "You are more of a treasure than we could ever have asked for." She told him, her voice choked with emotion. "Oh, Draco; your father and I have made many mistakes in this life, but we must have done something right to bring forth a son like you. You go become an Auror, Darling. Write everything that you just told me in that letter to your father, and I promise you; he will support you every step of the way, just as I do."

Draco stood up and pulled his mother close as powerful emotions filled him up like never before: joy, wonder, relief and love. They swelled his heart, fed his soul, so overwhelming that they caused the tears that were still in his eyes to spill over and run softly down his cheeks. "I love you, Mum." He whispered. "Oh God, I love you so much!"


	4. Starting Over

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Draco, Luna, Harry, Ron or any of the original characters in this amazing series. They are the property of J.K. Rowling and her subsidiaries, and are used here without permission. **

**This story is for entertainment purposes only, and will not be used for profit or financial gain in any way. I make no money from this, and would never want to. **

**I pray that in my usage of this incredible work for my own purposes, that I will always do Rowling and all the others who have put their time, talent and dedication into its well-deserved success, true honour and respect. Amen **

Summary/Warning: I love Ron, and thus often get really offended when people say things like "I think he's too dumb for Hermione," or "What if Ron wasn't so dumb." I don't believe that Ron was dumb at all, and I will not ship any pairing except Hermione and Ron. In fact, as my husband stated: "Ron is sort of the leader in their group. (meaning the Golden Trio: Harry, Ron, Hermione). Without him they're really lost." I agree. Harry may have been the mover and shaker, Hermione may have been the resourceful "brains" of the group, but Ron was the one who held them together. He was their heart. I also think that in the books, Ron was portrayed as being really sharp and often with a bit of a cutting wit, despite his struggles with self-confidence, so that's the Ron you are going to see in this story.

I also want to take this moment to say, that I think that Rupert Grint was one of the most under-appreciated and most talented actors among the group that played in the movies. He did everything to perfection: from the comic relief that Ron often provided, to the tender romance and deep love that he felt for Hermione, to the deep profound talent it took to portray the anxiety, fear, darkness, underconfidence, anger and passion that Ron struggles with as well. He was so natural, so convincing, that I don't think fans really registered his talent as an actor. He was so completely Ron, that people didn't even realize that he and Rupert were two different people. Bravo to you, Rupert, and thank you for your quiet power and presence in those wonderful films. Okay, getting off the soap box now. Please enjoy the following chapter.

**Chapter Three: Starting Over**

At 7 am on the morning of September 5th, dressed to the nines in one of his most practical blue outfits, Draco Malfoy stood outside the doors of the Auror's new training Academy and looked again at the letter in his hand. The letter was from his father, a reply to the one Draco had sent him stating his intention to join the Aurors.

_My Dearest Draco, _

_ Had this been a scant six months ago, I would have berated you for such a decision, possibly even beat you. But such misguided attitudes have been left behind in the dust of the destruction Voldemort wreaked throughout our ignorant world. _

_ Now I can tell you fully what I truly feel; what I have always felt, but never mentioned, because it was traitorous to the black cause I so passionately and foolishly supported. I have mentioned Sirius Black before, when I told you that he, Harry Potter's Godfather, was imprisoned for 12 years for a crime he did not commit. But I have never mentioned him in this context. _

_ Black, as you know, was a cousin to your mother. The Black family had always been of the same mind as we other so-called "Pure Bloods" were, which meant that the union between the Malfoy family and theirs, was highly applauded. And yet, both the Black sons, first Sirius, then Regulus, turned from Voldemort's cause; and though your insane Aunt Bellatrix was a very devout supporter, your Aunt Andromeda was not. She even went as far as to marry one of the very people we most strongly disapproved of; the Muggle-born Wizard, Ted Tonks. _

_ Now, I will make my true confession. I deliberately chose your mother, not just because of her beauty, refinement and pure blood, but for the very fact that her family had such a History. Deep inside, I was hoping that a child born from a family with so many brave souls, might actually have a chance of escaping the Malfoy destiny, changing it to one that made a true and positive difference in this world. _

_ But I was a coward, Draco. Even when Voldemort seemed to be destroyed, I still feared him, and so instead of telling you this, trying to encourage different opinions and applauding moments of independent thought; I raised you to be just as prejudiced, ruthless and craven as I was, and I despised myself for it! Oh yes, Draco; deep inside I hated myself for what I had done to you and I despaired as you seemed to grow up to become just like me. _

_ Madly, I experienced the first true hope, when you failed to kill Dumbledore, but it was overshadowed by the fact that I had placed you in the position of being forced to undertake such a terrible task, and then to be cruelly and brutally punished for your failure. _

_ Then came the moment in our Manor, when the snatchers brought Potter, Weasley and Granger in to us. Stinging Jinx or not, even I knew who he was. How could it not be obvious? He was with his two closest friends, and even I could see the outline of the scar on his brow. I knew that you recognized him, and I saw the despair on your face, even as you refused to betray him. _

_ When there was no longer any question of his identity, I saw your fear and the tears in your eyes, as you no doubt knew that a severe punishment would be forthcoming for losing him. And yet, you did not make any move to call Voldemort; and though I pleaded with you to identify Potter, and drew back my sleeve to call Voldemort in your place; I have never been more proud of you. In that moment you showed me your true courage, Draco and I had hope that if we all survived the final battle, you would be the one who had the heart to truly change the Malfoy destiny at last. _

_ You have fulfilled my faith in you, and I am so full of pride, that I cannot even begin to write it all down in these few inadequate pages. Were I to have an entire tome at my disposal, I could fill it all with the pride, joy and hope you give me, my precious boy; and still have enough words left over to fill a hundred more. _

_ Go be an Auror, My Son; make a difference in this renewing world; fight for friendship, kindness, love and courage; and work to preserve all the good things that are still alive in the world. And know that when you go into that fray, that though I cannot truly be with you, I will be with you in spirit; fighting at your side and giving you my full support in everything that you do. I love you, Draco; and I am proud of you, and I will spend the rest of my life endeavoring to deserve the glory, of having a son like you. _

_ All my love, _

_ your fortunate father; _

_Lucius Malfoy _

Despite having read the letter at least a dozen times, joyful tears stung in Draco's eyes and he wiped them away, a fresh resolve in his heart. Then he caressed the jade and silver head of the cane that his mother had commissioned for him, in preparation for his new life's course. It was shaped like a proud and upright Oriental dragon; serpentine in shape and yet reclaiming that negative symbol into something stronger, nobler; and infinitely more ancient. Secured into that beautiful finial, enclosed in a staff of polished gray oak; was his Godfather Severus' wand, bequeathed to Draco in the brave man's last will and testament. Draco prayed that his Godfather's bravery would resonate in that wand and help him re-shape his destiny along equally noble lines. Hawthorn was the base; the wood allegedly used in the crown of thorns upon another Brave Sacrifice's brow. Dragon heartstring was the core; ancient and sacred power to guide him on his way. Draco hoped it would be enough. Taking a deep breath, he opened the doors to the Auror's Academy and stepped into his new life.

It took even more courage to walk into the room once he saw all the recruits who were gathered there. He recognized many of his former classmates from Hogwarts: Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Gryffindor, but no one from Slytherin. As soon as he entered, all eyes were turned towards him, and none of the looks were particularly friendly. Then his heart sank even more. Standing on the far side of the room, were the two people whom he least wanted to see: Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter. He noticed them at the same time as Ron Weasley noticed him, and his eyes wide with surprise, he slapped Potter on the shoulder. "Hey. Look who it is."

Potter's glance turned towards Draco as well, his face registering first surprise and then, to Draco's astonishment, open friendliness. Without hesitation, he pushed through the glaring crowd, Weasley at his shoulder, and approached Draco. They stood facing each other for a brief moment, Draco clutching his cane with both hands, and then Harry held out his right hand. "Malfoy." He said simply. "Welcome to the class."

Draco hesitated for just a moment, and then returned the gesture, meeting Harry's outstretched hand with a firm shake of his own. "Thanks."

Then Weasley came forward. "Are you sure you're in the right place Malfoy? This doesn't really seem like your cup of tea."

The words could have been mocking, but Draco sensed an unexpected tone of friendly challenge underlying the entire act, and responded in kind. "You're one to talk, _Weasleby_. I wouldn't expect you to have the nerve for something like this."

"When it comes to nerve, you've got it in the bag, you snotty git, showing up in a place like this. Aren't Slytherins supposed to be big on self-preservation?"

"Well that's what you heroes are supposed to be here for, right?" Draco countered. "To keep us misguided souls from falling into peril. I'm just challenging your commitment."

For a moment, Draco wondered if he'd taken the challenge game a bit too far, then a genuine grin split Weasley's good-natured face as he thumped Draco warmly on the shoulder. "And you're welcome for it, though we'll do our best to knock you on your bloomin' arse while we do it."

Then he shook Draco's hand firmly as well, which opened up the way for more handshakes and pats on the back. Unfriendly looks were changing into grins and others were coming forward to greet him: Dean Thomas from Gryffindor, Justin Finch-Fletchley from Hufflepuff, Terry Boot from Ravenclaw, and many others. Soon, instead of being an outsider viewed with suspicion, he was surrounded by his future teammates, but this was not a team of hotshot, broom-racing athletes; this was a team of warriors, who were destined to fight for a much more important cause: The very fate of the world itself. Draco sensed that they were off to a good start.

It didn't take long for the training to begin, when the Minister of Magic himself; Kingsley Shacklebolt, entered the training arena. He looked them each straight in the eyes, and if he didn't like what he saw, the potential recruit was summarily dismissed. When he came to Draco, his eyes widened with surprise, briefly, but he looked him in the eyes fully, and then a slow fierce smile spread over his face and he held out his hand. "Welcome to the Auror Academy, Draco Malfoy." Feeling slightly overwhelmed, Draco accepted the firm handshake and the Minister of Magic moved on.

When he had welcomed or dismissed every potential recruit, Minister Shacklebolt turned and faced them all. "I know what you believe you have all signed up for, but let me make the situation perfectly clear. This is not some fun little exercise in daring do. Your task is to bring in desperate and dangerous men and women, who will stop at nothing to evade capture or to take down as many of you as they possibly can. Some might even seek to capture, torture or maim you to pass the bloody rites of their new black covenants.

Voldemort is dead, but he recruited many to his cause and not everyone of those followers is safely behind bars in Azkaban. Without his guidance, those who remain faithful to him have gone deep underground while struggling to find their own way to carry on his black work, and many you will find to be quite creative in their methods.

The Auror department became overconfident, surprisingly weak and shockingly corrupted in the time between Voldemort's destruction and his terrible rebirth. Our new course of training will be much more intensive, formal and strict. We are taking guidance from both the Muggle police force and America's powerful magical law enforcement organization, which is known as the Order of Salem. Along with their Wizard military; the War-Magus Force, they are two of the main reasons that Voldemort's reign of terror never managed to take any true hold in the New World; not when he first ran rampant over the Wizarding world, or in this more recent war."

He continued to pace back and forth as he talked. "You will, in fact, be receiving a baptism by fire of sorts. Though there was some discussion on whether it was a wise choice or not, the Tri-Wizard tournament is once again scheduled in the schools. This year's hosting school will be Beaux Batons. It was originally set for Durmstrang, but that school suffered even more severe casualties and damage than Hogwarts did; so severe, that the school has been moved to a temporary location until the original campus can be restored.

The decision to continue with the tournament may seem rash, but both the Ministry and the Board of Allied Schools believe that the sooner we return things to how they once were, the better for the Wizard world's healthy recovery. Still, Madame Maxime, who will be retiring next year; has requested that stronger security be provided for this year's event, especially considering what happened during the last Tri-Wizard Tournament. You will train intensively for two weeks, and then you will be transported to Beaux Batons to aid in that security. You will have a temporary garrison there, where you will not only continue to train, but serve as constant guardians through the entire course of the tournament." He fixed them all with a stern, wry glance. "I sincerely hope that none of you are harboring any ideas about a luxurious office position, because you will be rough camping for an entire school year. Now, report to the supply room to be fitted for your uniforms."

"Uniforms?" Draco heard Ron comment. "Wicked!" Their training had begun.


	5. A Training Mission

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Draco, Luna, Harry, Ron or any of the original characters or ideas in this amazing series. They are the property of J.K. Rowling and her subsidiaries, and are used here without permission. **

**This story is for entertainment purposes only, and will not be used for profit or financial gain in any way. I make no money from this, and would never want to. **

**I pray that in my usage of this incredible work for my own purposes, that I will always do Rowling and all the others who have put their time, talent and dedication into its well-deserved success, true honor and respect. Amen **

Warning/Summary: Here we hear some on the other characters and situations to help catch up a bit. This story may concentrate on Draco and his family, but the other characters are by no means ignored, in fact they are very important to everything that Draco is about to go through with his change of heart. I hope to do them honor as well.

**Chapter Four: A Training Mission**

It turned out to be a lot more than just "wicked," because among the Hogwarts Seventh Years that were travelling to Beaux Batons for the competition, were Ginny Weasley, Luna and Gregory Goyle (Jr), who was actually becoming a model student and was even awarded an honorary Prefect's badge, making him a rare 3rd Prefect for Slytherin's 7th year board. He was also Head Boy, but Ginny and Luna were tied for Head Girl.

As a result, Ginny had a beautiful new owl with golden brown feathers and big jewel-like eyes. She was not Hedwig, but Ginny gave her the name Freya and shared her often with Harry. Hedwig's body had actually been found, and she was buried in the garden of the house in Godric's Hollow, beneath a beautiful statue, carved in her likeness, in honor of her faithfulness and bravery. Harry was having his parents' house restored and rebuilt, and he was hoping to eventually raise his family there, as his own parents had.

Draco learned all this in their associations, during the course of their training. Harry and Ron remained at his side, still the fellow recruits who were the kindest to him, and soon he began to take an interest in their other friends and family. George Weasley continued to run the joke shop in Diagon Alley, in honor of Fred and all the other brave souls who had died in this latest war. He was seeing Angelina Johnson, who was a player on one of the local Quidditch teams. She was a very skilled player, and it was likely that she would soon be snapped up by one of the national teams: England, Ireland, or even Scotland.

Percy was seeing Cho Chen, who was in her second year at one of the institutes of higher magical learning; a magic university. Both Neville Longbottom and Hermione Granger were studying at one of those Universities as well. Neville was hoping to get more education and then become an Auror too. Hermione was planning to work at the Ministry and help re-craft protective laws for Wizards and other species alike. Draco had to admit that it was an ambitious plan, but one that was greatly needed.

The Department for the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts, where Arthur Weasley worked; was much expanded, re-named to "The Department of Muggle Protection," and had just received several rather substantial grants. Not even the proudest Pure-Blood could deny that such a thing was needed desperately; not after the havoc Voldemort had reaped among the ignorant Muggle world. Arthur Weasley had been promoted to Head of Department, along with the requisite, and long overdue, raise. Percy had quit his former job to take a position at his father's department and continue to mend fences destroyed by his former attitude of doubt and scorn.

Charlie had returned to his work with dragons in Romania, and Bill Weasley was now an Auror; in fact he would be one of their trainers and supervisors at the tournament. He and Fleur were deliriously happy, despite the ill-fated start of their life together; and rumors were afoot, that there would soon be a first Weasley grandchild in the making. Currently, Fleur was working as a courtroom recorder for the Ministry of Magic.

As to the contest itself, everyone was very nervous, not really sure if they wanted their loved one to be selected or not, considering what had become of the last champion of Hogwarts. With Ginny and Luna both on the Goblet of Fire's "hit list," Harry and Ron were biting their nails. The Ministry of Magic, as well as the Board of Governors of all the schools, were being even more strict about the age limitations this time around. Goyle deferred, because he claimed that he had the advantage of one year in age, over the other students. Since he had already passed the N.E.W.T.s, he did have a point.

That just left Ginny and Luna from among those any of them knew, and Draco had to admit that he was worried. He was worried for Ginny for Ron and Harry's sakes, but for Luna, he realized, for his own sake. He found that the thought of her getting hurt, was very upsetting to him. It had always been that way, he realized anew, even before she was a prisoner at his own Manor; all the way back to when she had fought against the invading Deatheaters during his terrible 6th year, even to when he had first seen her pale moonlight hair and crazy silver dress-robes on the arm of Michael Corner at the Yule Ball during 4th year, or watched her skip blithely down the halls as far back as 3rd year; alone, ostracized and utterly self-assured.

One of the jobs of the Aurors-in-training was to guard the Goblet of Fire day and night. In their new uniforms, the new Aurors made a very obvious presence, but there were always one or two Senior Aurors, more subtly dressed or spell-hidden nearby in case things got out of hand. Draco was there to witness her fellow Gryffindor girls trying to urge Ginny to put her name in. None of the Ravenclaw girls tried to urge Luna to do the same; they were focused on their two main stars: the Quidditch Captain Tabitha Vane and the boy's Prefect, Anuhldo Josten. In fact, only Ginny was openly friendly with Luna, and it was clear that her friends only showed the pale blonde any attention, because Ginny clearly considered Luna one of her closest companions.

No one was hostile towards her, but mostly they ignored her completely. It made Draco strangely angry, and if he happened to meet her about his business, he always went out of his way to greet her. Her sweet smile made it all worth it, and then she'd skip happily away and it made him glad that he had taken the time to make her happy. He noticed that Harry and Ron did the same, and an unexpected benefit of Draco's kindness towards Luna seemed to be that the two young men were even warmer and more friendly towards him.

Draco was pleased when Ginny wouldn't give in to her friends' urging, but did agree to put her name in, if Luna did it with her. Holding hands, the two girls stepped together over the age line and put their names into the goblet's frothing mouth. Then they hugged each other and stepped back out again. For some reason, Draco felt a certain sense of doom as those two names went in. Then there was nothing to do, but wait.

Meanwhile, he was having a marvelous time. He had never camped anywhere. Even during the last two World Cups, his family actually had a personal port-key to and from their own garden, or his parents had simply taken him along with them when they apperated. Of course, a Wizard's version of "rough camping" involved an extended tent with rooms enough to comfortably sleep the trainees in quads, hot showers enough for six at a time (private showers); self-cleaning, private and fully flushable water closets (three stalls' worth); a central lounge with games, books, a long-range wizard-frequency radio, a modern wide-screen telly (the Wizgammon brand from the USA Artificers), and seating enough for all. Each bunk had an extended press that regurgitated a clean uniform every day, and sent the dirty ones back to a laundering facility somewhere else. The furniture was sparse, but comfortable, with magically heated stoves in each bunk of four, the showers and the lounge.

The camp included an outdoor training field, with no indoor facilities, not even during bad weather; a mess-tent with surprisingly good food, prepared fresh all day; a command tent, an emergency supply tent, and strictly separated quarters for males and females. Training consisted of both endurance and survival training, with the requisite set of spells; hexes, jinxes, shielding and protective spells and counter-spells, non-fatal curses and counter curses, spells for disguise, transportation and various forms of movement. They learned trap spells and dueling spells, perfected old potions, and learned new (the supply tent had an attached laboratory tent). They trained from sun-up to sun-down, unless doing guard duty, and were on a 24-hour shift schedule to provide round-the-clock protection to the students and teachers during the competition and beyond; they also had to be prepared for the occasional visiting dignitary or important personage.

Their new uniforms were very complete. They included training/regular duty robes, dress robes and formal robes. They would all be allowed to have a guest for the Yule Ball, and were expected to attend when not on guard duty. The uniforms were yellow and black in color, and the training/regular duty outfit consisted of a Military-style, business-class uniform with light, quilted, magically fortified body armor provided for dangerous missions or intensive training sessions. It was all worn under a billowing yellow robe with black stripes on the shoulders. They wore a badge on their chests; the Auror shield, individual badge numbers and their last names.

Draco shared a room with Ron, Harry, and Gryffindor's Dean Thomas, and except for a few worshipful younger students wanting to meet "real Aurors," and a few giggling older female students looking for possible dates with "real heroes," they were rarely disturbed. Draco's sleep was undisturbed as well. He hadn't had nightmares about his punishment at Voldemort's hand, for weeks.

The French Ministry of Magic was also following the Muggle and American models, and had their own Aurors and Trainees present to help with security. Their uniforms were orange and dark blue, and the two departments often socialized with each other. They even trained with each other on occasion as well. The days were incredibly busy, but Draco loved every minute.

The candidates for the tournament had three weeks to put in their names, and then three days after the deadline, the goblet would make its choices. Draco was on guard duty at that auspicious time; so were Ron and Harry. Draco could tell how nervous they were, and he realized that he was nervous too. The whole of Beaux Batons was present, the visiting school students and their headmasters: Professor McGonnagal, Madame Maxime, and the new Headmaster of Durmstrang since Karkaroff had been "executed" by Deatheaters; an earnest looking wizard by the name of Tchaikovsky. It was not clear if he was related to the Muggle composer, Tchaikovsky or not.

Madame Maxime took her place by the goblet, and everyone waited tensely for the artifact to spit out the first name. They didn't have to wait long. The magic energy swirling around the artifact went from blue to red, and with a hissing of flames, the first name was expelled from the top and shot high in the air. Madame Maxime caught the small slip of paper with ease, and read the name out loud. "The Durmstrang Champion, is Leonovich Dolahov."

"Figures." Someone murmured nearby. "A Deatheater's son." Draco felt himself go tense inside, and wondered if anyone was talking about him that way. He didn't know how many people recognized him, actually. The Auror's uniform he wore seemed to give him a certain anonymity. Only Harry was really recognized and not as much as Draco expected.

"He's one of the younger ones." Someone was responding. "The two younger boys and their sister went into hiding with their mother. They say they were never Deatheaters."

"Once a Deatheater always a Deatheater." The first voice spoke again. "All the Deatheaters gave their kids over to You-Know-Who. He made them do it."

Draco felt his face start to flush. It seemed that the shoe was on the other foot. He and so many other "Pure Bloods," had looked down their noses at "Mudbloods," "Blood Traitors" and "Half-bloods" for so long. Now it was their kind who was being disparaged and pre-judged by those who they had previously looked down upon.

Still, in the case of Deatheaters, maybe such attitudes were justified. It was one thing to be a snotty, self-righteous prig, who felt oneself above others just by virtue of being born in the seemingly "right" circumstances, but to turn that self-righteous pride against others in cruel and violent ways, that was very different. The Deatheaters had earned the hatred and contempt of the Wizarding World through their own brutal actions.

"You don't need to do that anymore." The second voice was saying. "You don't have to avoid Voldemort's name. You can say it. Voldemort!"

Just then there was a loud hiss and the speaker yelped in alarm, as his friend laughed out loud. Leonovich Dolohov had passed by the crowd and headed into the Champions' Hall. The Goblet of Fire sent out its next burst of red energy and expelled another name. Madame Maxime caught it, read it and smiled proudly. "The Beaux Batons Champion is Gabrielle Delacoeur." There were cheers as the pretty blonde senior smiled winsomely and started to walk through the crowd as well.

"Blimey, Harry!" Draco heard Ron Weasley say. "Isn't that Fleur's little sister?"

"The Goblet seems to like her blood-line." Harry replied. "But it's interesting, isn't it? That she turns out to be just the right age at the second Tri-Wizard Championship we've witnessed?" Draco had to admit that he found it interesting too.

Gabrielle had walked through the doors into the Champions' Hall and Draco could feel all the Hogwarts students, including the Aurors that were Alumni, holding their collective breaths. The Goblet released another loud hiss of power and the streams of energy swirling around it turned red again, as the third name was spewed out from the top. Madame Maxime caught the name and looked at it. Then she read it out loud, as she had the other two. "The Hogwarts Champion is Luna Lovegood."

There was a brief stunned silence, and then everyone burst into applause, particularly the Hogwarts contingent, who had so freely ignored and often mocked the strange dreamy girl with her moonlight gold hair and far away eyes. Harry, Ron and Ginny looked delighted and cheered enthusiastically, but in their eyes Draco saw the anxiety, which he realized that he felt as well. The Tri-Wizard Tournament could be dangerous, even cruel, and the thought of sweet, gentle Luna enduring such things did not fill them with joy. Each of them endeavored to grasp her arm or shoulder in a silent gesture of well-wishing and support as she skipped by on her way to the Champions' Hall.

As she passed near Draco, he couldn't resist and reached out to gently catch her hand. She stopped, as she had for other friends, and silver and blue eyes met in a silent, profound moment. Though Draco wasn't even sure that he understood what had just passed between them, Luna did not seem to have the same questions or uncertainties. Still without a word, she moved in and kissed him gently on the cheek in front of everyone! Then she let go of his hand and skipped on through the doors, and out of his sight.

Of course the buzz was immediate. Who was the handsome young Auror who the champion of Hogwarts had just kissed? Draco found it rather ironic that most of these people didn't even know him, and yet if they had heard the Malfoy name, they would recognize it immediately and most likely react poorly.

In this safely uniformed guise, he was the handsome mysterious young Auror, unrecognized, but for his protective duties and now as a source of fascination, because the champion of Hogwarts had kissed him. His name, however; was a source of hatred and suspicion: Draco Malfoy, son of a Deatheater, a Deatheater himself; a weak contemptible bully, who hid behind his Dark Lord's fearful and hateful cloak of prejudice and cruelty and lies; a villain and a coward. No, Draco was glad to remain anonymous and intriguing. He was thankful that none of the Hogwarts students chose to betray him, not even the Slytherins, but that was likely because none of them wanted to admit that he had ever been part of their house; he bitterly concluded. Only Goyle ever showed him any kindness or civility.

As these thoughts went through his mind, Draco found himself glancing towards Ron and Harry, who though they looked somewhat surprised, gave him sympathetic looks as well. Even Ginny Weasley's expression was kind. They were all worried about Luna, and now they knew that he shared those fears as well. However confused or curious they were about what they had just witnessed, they all connected to him with their mutual concerns for a dear friend, and they thought more kindly of him because of it.

In that moment, Draco realized that he truly appreciated their regard, and that it was their opinions that he really cared about, not the judgmental, dismissive and fickle opinions of his fellow housemates at all. It was a bit of a surprise to him, but a strangely pleasant one. He was changing, or perhaps he was finally in touch with the kind of person he had always wanted to be inside. Either way, Draco knew that this journey was a good one.


	6. Tasks and Conversations

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Draco, Luna, Harry, Ron or any of the original characters or ideas in this amazing series. They are the property of J.K. Rowling and her subsidiaries, and are used here without permission. **

**This story is for entertainment purposes only, and will not be used for profit or financial gain in any way. I make no money from this, and would never want to. **

**I pray that in my usage of this incredible work for my own purposes, that I will always do Rowling and all the others who have put their time, talent and dedication into its well-deserved success, true honour and respect. Amen **

Summary/Warning: Things begin to intensify here, and we start to see why Harry really is the "Hero of the Wizarding World." I also touch again on the exceptional and often undervalued quality of Ronald Weasley. Enjoy.

**Chapter Five: Tasks and Conversations**

The first task came all too soon, but fortunately, things weren't quite as dangerous as they had been during the first such contest. Each champion was expected to fight his or her way through an obstacle course seeded with various unpleasant creatures, but creatures that could be defeated with a proper NEWT-level Defense Against the Dark Arts education. At the end, they each fought a duel with one of several inmates of the European Wizard's prison of Nurmengard. These prisoners were among the least hardened group, and were given the choice to participate as a community service, which would aid towards shortening their prison terms. Once the duel was won, if it was won; the champions were given a clue by a real Sphinx; a clue that would help them prepare for the second task.

Luna, had received an especially good education in Defense Against the Dark Arts. Aberforth Dumbledore was now the permanent Defense Against the Dark Arts professor at Hogwarts, which was fantastic enough, but Luna had learned under the likes of Remus Lupin, Harry, and Severus Snape. She had also gained first-hand experience from fighting in the Second Wizard War. All that contributed to what she brought to this competition, and she easily surpassed her two rivals, coming out in first place. Her father was, of course; invited to be a spectator and guest, and practically glowed with pride. _The Quibbler_ had almost nothing else in it, but stories about the competition and Luna's successes. Leonovich Dolahov came in second; Gabrielle third. All of them did, however; win their respective duels.

Luna was the toast of Hogwarts, and suddenly she was somebody, everyone had to know. She did not seem much influenced by this new attitude towards her, and continued to socialize mostly with those who had always been her friends: Ginny, Harry, Ron and Dean, who had shared her captivity at Malfoy Manor. She also did not forget Draco, and he enjoyed her freely offered, non-affected attentions and tried to ignore the small hitch in his breath every time she turned that sweet unjudgemental smile and those wide blue eyes, in his direction. Of course Harry, Dean, Ron and Draco didn't have much opportunity to socialize with the students. They had a job to do, and their schedule continued to be immensely busy.

The weather became colder and in the high French Alps, which bordered Switzerland where Beaux Batons was located, winter came early. Training was less pleasant in the cold and snow, but the young trainees were determined to persevere. The second task was drawing closer, and everyone wondered if the champions had all figured out their clues yet. Ginny, in her few brief visits between classes and such, said that it would include finding something lost again, but beyond that, the answers were still lacking. Luna, of course, was convinced that there were Nargles involved, but complained to Ginny that she couldn't concentrate on tracking them down, because of all the boys who kept following her around trying to get her to go to the Yule Ball with them.

A lot of the younger girls at Beaux Batons were also starting to imitate Luna's hairstyle and sense of fashion, which, while still colorful, was somewhat more subdued than her wilder younger days. Ginny found the Beaux Batons imitators amusing, considering how Luna had been mocked so often for her unique ways; and considering that the French had always been trend-setters in fashion; "Luna's fashion sense may just become the next big trend." She spoke, with a twinkle in her eyes.

Luna, evidently didn't notice, except when the girls shyly approached her to ask if she would provide them with a pair of her living earrings, which she did freely and gladly. "She may actually have a whole new market there." Ginny laughed. "Even if the Dirigible Plums do take off." Then everyone burst out laughing over Ginny's unintentional pun.

When they had quieted down somewhat, Draco who had listened to the conversation, but hadn't really participated, found himself asking a question before he could even stop himself. "Has she accepted any of her suitors yet?"

"No." Ginny replied, sounding somewhat surprised. "And both Beaux Batons and Durmstrang have some very handsome boys, who are also good students." She smiled again. "She says that their heads are full of 'Wrackspurts,' when it comes to their invitations, and that they _"...Really don't like me, just who I am."_ It seemed a rather strange thing for her to say. I mean, doesn't a girl want someone to like her for who she is?"

"I think she means that they're only interested in her, because she's the Hogwarts champion." Draco spoke, feeling unusually defensive of Luna right then. "She just has a different way of saying things; that's all."

Again Ginny looked surprised. "You know, I hadn't looked at it that way. Of course Luna has always had a keen insight about people, hasn't she? And a very gentle way about her. She may be saying no to all of them, but they're the happiest lot of rejects, I've ever seen."

"Well, I'm glad she's not going with any of them." Draco found himself saying. "She deserves someone who really appreciates her."

He pretended not to notice the looks of surprise and suspicion that Ron and Harry were casting at him, but he wasn't surprised either, when as soon as Ginny had left, they closed in on him. "Hey, Mate. Have you got something going on with Luna or what?" Ron demanded immediately.

Draco wanted to deny it, or drop some false hints that would frustrate them, but still leave them wondering. Instead he felt another impulse take over; one he wasn't used to feeling with anybody, but Luna. "Not as far as I know." He answered truthfully. "But we're friends, even though I never thought it was possible; not with the lies people like my family told ourselves for so long."

"Luna has a way of cutting through lies and getting to you." Harry admitted, completely sincere despite Draco's embarrassment at answering any of their questions honestly. "When did it happen for you, then?"

Again Draco found himself telling the truth. "When she was a prisoner at the Manor. I was assigned to bring her meals to her. One day she asked me why I never called her by her name, and I just couldn't answer. I asked her why it mattered to her, and she said ..." He stopped there, as emotions flooded unexpectantly through him and tears sprang into his eyes. He found himself trembling, as the memories of his time in Voldemort's dungeon came rushing back.

Both Harry and Ron immediately sensed that something profound was happening, seeing the struggle on the face of the boy who just a year ago, they had considered one of their worst enemies. But it was Harry who hit the nail on the head. "Draco. What did Voldemort do to you?"

The immediate intensifying of the tension and pain radiating from Draco's taut body, told both young men that they had touched the deepest well of their pale companion's torment. Somehow, Draco found his voice. "He-he punished me; because I failed to kill Dumbledore. He punished me for three days in the cellar of the old Riddle House."

Ron's voice was choked with horror. "Bloody Hell! I can just imagine what that was like."

"I don't think we can, Ron." Harry replied, his voice tight. "I don't think we can even begin to imagine it."

"But Luna could." Ron said. "Isn't that right, Mate?"

It took a moment for Draco to realize that Ron was talking to him. He had never heard such gentleness in a Weasley's voice, unless they were talking to someone they cared about. Realizing the truth, warmed him up more than he ever imagined. He nodded, feeling some of his tension easing. "She didn't know what he had done to me, but she knew that he had hurt me. She said that we had both been prisoners now. I just thanked God that no one ever hurt Luna like that. They barely touched her."

"Draco." Harry now spoke, his voice soft. "I think that too many things have gone unspoken between us for too long. We've been enemies and rivals because of misunderstandings and lies. It fed the darkness between us and caused us to see hatred where there was really just rivalry, and more lies. I- I'd like that to change." Draco looked up at him with more surprise, ruefully amazed at that surprise and yet still taken completely off guard. But Harry pushed doggedly on. "I'm never going to agree with all that hateful nonsense about muggle-born wizards being less than pure-bloods, or oppressing the non-magical world, but I don't think you really believe that either, at least not any more; and even when and if you still had some of those prejudices, I could have been kinder to you."

Draco found that he couldn't keep quiet any longer. "Stop, Potter." He said. "You were a boy, who had just spent 10 years with a family who abused and feared you, and there I was; all snotty aristocratic superiority, trying to impress you with my name, my heritage, my damned prejudices. I insulted the only friend you had in years, and then your second one right after that, and then your third. Not even The-Boy-Who-Lived should have to overlook something like that."

But Harry shook his head. "It's true, Draco. We were born into opposite sides; more lies, more separation, but as I got older I began to understand that things aren't always as they seem, but I still had my blind spots. I misjudged Professor Snape, and I misjudged you; a frightened boy forced into a terrible task on pain of death; your own, your family's and even then you refused to become what they wanted; a murderer, an assassin, and for that you endured the full fury of what Voldemort was capable of. For three days. God, Malfoy; I endured his tortures for barely an hour, and it nearly killed me."

"Professor Snape was an expert at masking his true purpose, Potter." Draco replied, before Harry could go on. "His life depended on it; and as for me, you never knew."

But Harry refused to be relieved of responsibility. "I knew what I saw, what I suspected; but I let my anger towards you ignore it. I saw the truth in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, and I attacked and accused you."

Draco felt his throat closing up once more, and fought back the rising tears. "I attacked you first." He spoke softly.

"It doesn't matter what we were, Draco." Harry spoke, and now there were tears in those earnest green eyes. "It just matters what we become now. Even if your change of heart was late in coming, I can't ignore what you've endured. I can't forget that I might have been able to offer help instead of accusations, and I can't forget someone who was brave enough to defy a monster like Voldemort, three times for another's sake. I've made things harder for you Draco, and for that I'm truly sorry. Forgive me?" He held out his hand, the tear-filled green eyes so kind and sincere that they almost undid Draco completely. "Forgive me."

For a moment, Draco stared at the face of the boy, he had once maligned, resented and tormented, then slowly reached out his own hand and grasped Harry's proffered one. Grey and green eyes met and the emotion surged up so powerfully in Draco's heart that he wasn't sure he could say anything at all. Once again, words came without thought. "I won't, Potter." He finally told him. It was Harry's turn to look surprised and he started to withdraw his hand, but Draco held on as a sly smile quickly warmed his face, knowing that he had caught the great Harry Potter completely off guard. Then he spoke his true heart. "Unless you forgive me first."

Once again, Harry was surprised, but that was quickly replaced with delight. A grin broke out on his face, warm and joyful; he even laughed. His handshake became firmer, and Draco felt a heavy burden lifted from his heart, especially at Harry's next words. "It's a deal, Malfoy. We'll start fresh. All right?"

Draco nodded once and released Harry's hand before turning to face Ron. The tall red-head's blue eyes were full of warmth and suspiciously moist. His face showed sympathy, understanding, maybe even some forgiveness of his own. "What are you on about, Weasley?" Draco demanded. "You have something to say to me?"

"Me?" Ron replied. "I still think you're a foul evil little rotter." But despite the apparent insult, Ron's words had no real heat in them. "Still, I reckon I can stand being around you, as long as you promise never to call Hermione a "filthy little mud-blood" again."

"Just like a Weasley." Draco spoke, but his tone of scorn was clearly put on. "Always thinking about others when they should be worried for themselves. I lay off your girlfriend, what's to stop me from calling you a Blood Traitor and a filthy Muggle-lover?"

"Call me those all you like." Ron spoke, both his tone and expression perfectly straight. "I consider them compliments."

Draco couldn't stop himself as a burst of laughter escaped his tight control. "You've got a hell of a wicked streak in you, Weasley. Maybe you're not that far off from being a foul evil little rotter yourself, eh?"

Then Ron grinned and the warmth of his smile reverberated right through Draco's damaged soul and into his heart. He had often wondered, in some of his more reflective moments, why Harry and Hermione Granger had ever stayed friends with someone as unexceptional as Ron Weasley. Now he knew the answer. Ron was as far from unexceptional as you could get; he was their very heart.

Now that powerful gift came through again, as Ron took Draco's outstretched hand and shook it firmly. "Well if I am; I'm in good company, Malfoy." Once again, Draco couldn't stop the smile that came to his face. Ron smiled back and Harry beamed, and for the first time in years, the former young prince of Slytherin felt as if he had truly found the place where he belonged.

He would have liked to have stayed like this for longer, but at this point Dean entered the room, coming from one of his guard shifts. "The second task is set for tomorrow." He told them. "And Senior Auror Weasley wants to see you, Malfoy; twenty minutes, dress robes." Then he headed for the mess tent, which had snacks and hearty mini-meals available all the time, so that none of the trainees would be forced to go hungry, no matter what crazy guard shifts they worked.

Draco was stunned. What in Heaven's Name could their current head trainer want with him? He looked at Ron and Harry for possible answers, but they looked as confused as he did. Still, their training held. One did not question a superior's orders; one just obeyed. Draco went to his press and pulled out his wand, detaching the handsome head from its hollow cane. He pointed. "Accua, Dress robes." and the clean, pressed uniform popped out of the dark press, landing in a neatly folded pile in his arms. Then, exchanging a final mystified glance with his two roommates, Draco headed for the showers to make himself properly presentable.

Twenty minutes later, he appeared in the command tent pressed, dressed and ready for duty. He was secretly pleased that Auror trainee dress robes weren't black, even though the cool beige that made up the majority of the outfit, was not one of his most favorite colors. The black appeared in the trim, with perhaps a touch of the more colorful yellow here and there. The cut of the well-tailored uniform was somewhat severe, but then Draco had always been at ease in the more formal styles. He was clean and well-groomed, his often more unruly hair, at least nowadays, neatly combed and precise. Bill Weasley was waiting for him and appeared pleased with his promptness. "You called for me, Sir?"

"Yes, Malfoy; I did. I wanted to congratulate you. I will admit that I never imagined it of a Malfoy, but you've done well in your training. You'll make a fine Auror some day."

Draco seemed to be destined for surprises today. "Thank you, Sir."

"To that end; I have a special mission for you." Draco's eyes widened, but other than that, he said nothing to indicate his growing astonishment. Auror Weasley held out a potion of some sort. "Drink this, Acolyte Malfoy."

Draco was surprised again. "Acolyte" was the official title of his position as a trainee. Like "Cadet" among the Muggle police force, or other armed forces trainees. He was being given a direct order, and like a true acolyte he obeyed.

The potion tasted sweet, which indicated that it was not Poly juice Potion, and shortly thereafter this became even more clear. No sooner had the last drop passed his lips, when an incredible weakness came over him, and his limbs suddenly failed to support him. His eyesight clouded over, and his head began to spin. He gasped, collapsing towards the ground, but Bill Weasley caught him in strong arms and lowered him gently to the tent's one cot instead. "I owe you an explanation, Draco." The oldest Weasley son told him. "And I'll give it to you as long as you're still able to hear me. I've given you an Insensibility Draught. It will insure that you not only sleep, but sleep deeply, dreamlessly; almost utter unconsciousness. You see, you're Luna's "most precious thing," as per the line in the Sphinx's riddle. You even surpassed her father in that regard, so it is you that she will have to find.

This task is different from the similar task of the last Tri-Wizard Cup. Where you're going isn't exactly in this world anymore. It's the _Ethereum, _and the journey through that world of strange mists can be very disturbing. To help guide Luna in her quest, the potion also establishes a psychic connection between the two of you, giving her a better chance of finding the right path through. If you were awake when we took you in, you could communicate that information to Luna, even unconsciously; and she would have an unfair advantage over the other candidates. Don't worry; there will be spells to protect you. Nothing will harm you in that place."

Draco remembered the riddle. Luna had read it out loud; and Ginny had quoted it to Harry, Ron, Draco and Dean:

_In mystic lands mid secrets deep; _

_ Where purpose strong, true paths must seek. _

_ There you go, far wandering, to bring back your most precious thing. _

Draco had only a moment to bask in the wonder of being Luna's "most precious thing," before Bill Weasley's voice came again, soft-spoken and strong; a gentle command that was impossible to disobey. "Now sleep, Auror Malfoy."

There was no resistance left in him. Soft blackness overwhelmed him, and the world disappeared.

As soon as Draco Malfoy had fallen fully under the effects of the Insensibility Draught, Kingsley Shacklebolt entered, accompanied by another figure; a flamboyantly dressed tall wizard with long white-blonde hair falling loose and unencumbered about his angular and unexpectantly youthful face. He looked down on the handsome, sleeping youth with unusually wary, dark brown eyes. "So this is the boy my Luna will be risking her life for tomorrow?"

"Draco Malfoy, Xenophilius." Minister Shacklebolt spoke quietly.

"I know who he is." The owner/editor of the notorious _Quibbler_ spoke in a somewhat petulant tone. "Merlin's Beard! Of all the young men to fall for, she had to choose a Malfoy."

"Her regard for him is very sincere and deep, Xenophilius." Shacklebolt spoke again. "She has an unusual vision, your daughter; and one that seems to see more truly than any so-called "Seer." I think you can trust her."

"She always had that gift; just like her mother. My sweet Selena could see more deeply into people's souls than even I could imagine." The eccentric wizard's eyes softened along with his tone. "Luna is very much Selena's daughter."

"She's your daughter too, Xenos." Bill Weasley spoke gently. "And she does you great credit."

Xenophilius Lovegood smiled poignantly at the oldest Weasley son, a profound sense of wistfulness in his sad brown gaze. "She is everything to me." He looked back down at the young Auror deeply asleep on the tent's only cot. "I will admit that I was happier with her interest in that brave Neville boy last summer; and though I don't suppose it was meant to be, the Malfoys kept my light; my flower, trapped for months in their dark cellar!"

"They were misguided, Xenophilius." Kingsley Shacklebolt spoke. "And frightened. They never harmed her; this boy has suffered more."

"Don't you think I know that?" Xenophilius spoke tensely. "I forgave the Malfoys shortly after she was returned unharmed, to my arms. Do you know what she told me when I asked her if she was all right?" The other two men shook their heads. "She said; "_I made some new friends, Daddy." _ That was the most important thing to her: Months of captivity and she thought only of new friendships."

Bill Weasley found himself dabbing a little at his eyes. Even Shacklebolt looked a little misty-eyed. "Your Luna is a rare and precious child." The Minister spoke. "Then trust her heart."

Xenophilius Lovegood moved up to the sleeping youth and dropped to his knees at the cot's side. His hand reached out and stroked back a few strands of the platinum hair, where they had fallen over the smooth brow; it was a gentle hand that touched the pale soft locks, a father's hand. "He is really quite beautiful, this boy." He spoke softly.

"And courageous, Sir." Bill Weasley replied. "Much more courageous, I think, than even he knows."


	7. The Ethereum

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Draco, Luna, Harry, Ron or any of the original characters or ideas in this amazing series. They are the property of J.K. Rowling and her subsidiaries, and are used here without permission. **

**This story is for entertainment purposes only, and will not be used for profit or financial gain in any way. I make no money from this, and would never want to. **

**I pray that in my usage of this incredible work for my own purposes, that I will always do Rowling and all the others who have put their time, talent and dedication into its well-deserved success, true honour and respect. Amen **

Summary/Warning: There is some darkness in this chapter, as it starts out with Draco's memory of his punishment at Voldemort's hand. Again, this is not graphic, but it is unpleasant, and some of it might be a bit disturbing for some readers. NOT APPROPRIATE FOR YOUNG READERS. Please just be aware of it as we begin this chapter.

I have often seen ideas in other people's writing that I have liked and thus I use the idea in my own writing, but I like to give credit. I first saw the idea of the lost lamb and Luke 15:3 in another story, which you will find in my FAVORITES list, on my FanFiction profile page. It was "Falling Angel, Rising Demon" by StarShinobi. She starts the second chapter with a quote from that Bible verse, and I thought it was just perfect for this story. So thank you, StarShinobi for your great inspiration.

Things are heating up between Luna and Draco, so without further ado, on to the next chapter.

**Chapter Six: The Ethereum**

_He was there again, screaming in agony as Voldemort punished him beneath the Riddle Mansion. Naked and shamed, he writhed on the floor as the agony of the Cruciatus Curse tore through him again and again. His pain-filled spasms tore open the shallow, half-healed cuts caused by the Sectumsempra curse, and blood ran down his filthy skin, once more. But his humiliation was not complete. His master laughed madly, increasing the pain another factor with a flick of his wrist, and his convulsions of agony grew even more desperate. Pain flared through deeper areas; and he felt the hot blood run down his thighs, as crueller cuts broke open as well. He would bear the scars from many of them, for the rest of his life. _

_ The agony of the torture curse faded at last, leaving him gasping and sobbing; able to do nothing but lie curled up on the floor and pray that this day's session was over. _

_ "Tut, tut Draco." The cruel voice of his captor purred. "What a mess you are. I think you need a good cleaning up. Let me assist you." Another flare of magic pulsed through the chamber as the Dark Lord cast another spell. " _Serpent Sortia Iplurium!_" _

_ And then they were dropping from the viciously glowing tip of the dangerous wand: Snakes; dozens and dozens of snakes; large and small, with sharp fangs dripping with venom and evilly glowing eyes! They fell in showers, until the floor was crawling with them, and all of them were heading directly for him! _

_ "Yes, my pets." Voldemort hissed. Perhaps he spoke "Parseltongue," but Draco was able to understand every word. "Feed. Enjoy, but do not kill him. Otherwise our dirty boy will never learn his lesson." _

_ Then they were swarming over him, dry scales rasping painfully against bare skin; coils tightening around him, pulling his arms and legs apart; trapping him helplessly within their cold, writhing grasp! Tongues flicked, trailing sticky burning venom over his skin. Sibilant hisses filled him with mindless terror; sharp fangs bit into his body in a thousand places, sucking up the now more copiously flowing blood and replacing it with even more burning poison. "Feed, my pets." Voldemort urged. And all he could do was scream. _

Draco awoke with a cry, sweat bathing his body; his breath coming in harsh, rapid gasps. What had brought those terrifying memory dreams back to haunt him now? For a moment he glanced around frantically. Then he stopped. He lay on a bright green bed of moss, thick and soft as his luxurious mattress at home. Tiny white flowers, like little stars, sprinkled his natural bed. Overhead was what appeared as a majestic willow tree, but its leaves were pine needles, and silver pine cones and large blue blooms, that looked something like ice-blue poinsettia, grew in the sweeping boughs. His comfortable little retreat was warm as a balmy summer day, and surrounded in a glowing blue dome, which he recognized as the "_Protego Maximus Salvetorium_" ward.

But even as he came fully to his senses and looked around his exotic haven, the temperature began to drop, the flowers curled up and froze, and frost coated the moss and the tree. Ice was forming on the outside of his barrier, and Draco recognized the effect for what it was. _"Dementors! But there are no Dementors left in this world." _Then he remembered what Bill Weasley had told him before the Insensibility Draught had completed its work. (_...Where you're going isn't exactly in this world anymore..._)

_"The Ethereum!"_ The name of this realm came back to him quickly. _"I'm in the Ethereum"_ They had learned about the Ethereum at Hogwarts. _"There may not be any Dementors left in our world, but all sorts of creatures lurk in this realm of strange mists. "_ Then he remembered that Luna had to travel through this place to reach him. "Oh God, Luna! Be careful."

Even as he got his bearings, he could already see the horrid creature approaching, drawn by the terrible memories that he now held in his soul. They were not cowled here, and he could see the nightmare visage and the hideous vortex-like mouth trying to devour his very essence. He knew that the _Protego Maximus _ would easily block the deadly effect, but that didn't mean that he wanted the creature around, especially not with Luna coming.

He reached for his cane where it lay on the ground at his feet and easily detached the jade and silver head from the hollow body. Pointing his wand at the grasping hungry creature beyond the barrier, he concentrated on the memory of his father holding him and telling him that he loved him before going into Azkaban; of the warmth and tears in Harry Potter's eyes, as he held out his hand and asked Draco's forgiveness; of the kiss Luna gave him before leaving him with her basket of Dirigible Plums. He could feel the warmth of the powerful memories building up, filling him with light and strength; and he stood tall and unwavering as the powerful spell poured out of him and into the wand. "Expecto Patronum!"

The graceful silver serpentine dragon leapt from the end of his wand and blazed towards the terrified Dementor, which retreated with a shriek. The ice melted away from outside the barrier and the frost melted away from the moss and tree boughs, leaving them as green and fresh as ever. Like Phoenixes rising from the ashes, the withered flowers bloomed forth and filled the air with their fragrance once more, and Draco gazed out at the landscape in which he found himself.

It was beautiful; very much like his own little part of it. Moss and the bright star-like flowers carpeted the ground, and the gracefully drooping evergreens swept low over the gentle terrain, while the silver pine cones and large pale-blue flowers adorning the boughs, made them look like some kind of eldritch Christmas trees.

_"This is just the kind of world Luna would imagine." _ Draco thought. _"Maybe she's actually looking into the Ethereum with those far away eyes of hers." _

The freshening and renewing effect of the mystic place seemed to work on him as well. The sweat of his nightmare cooled from his body and he felt as if a cool shower poured down on him. It came upon him as a soft silver mist sparkling with diamond-bright motes of starlight; surrounding him, washing over and through him, like a gentle rain. When it cleared, he felt clean and refreshed, as if he really had just enjoyed a shower. He wondered vaguely if the energy of this strange place had simply responded to his unspoken wish to be fully presentable when Luna came to find him. He thought about being thirsty. Nothing happened, and Draco sighed, settling down beneath the sheltering tree and leaning his head back against the trunk. It was pleasant here. He could wait for a few hours, and for Luna, he realized, he would wait for days.

Once again, the wonder of being Luna's "most precious thing," went through his mind and warmed his heart. He didn't really know what it meant. Where Luna was concerned, it was best not to try to figure anything out, but as he sat here waiting for Luna to "find" him, he was surprised to realize how much he really did care about her. He felt like a Patronus had taken permanent residence in his chest and curled there contentedly, filling him with joy. He didn't really know what would develop with Harry and Ron, or Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley, who would certainly be part and parcel with any relationship that he developed with those two young men; but he knew how he stood with Luna. She was his friend, and he discovered that he liked the feelings it gave him; to have her as a friend. He liked it very much.

He wasn't sure how long he waited , but when he _really_ got thirsty, a small spring bubbled up from the roots of the tree, and he drank cold sweet water that tasted like liquid dragonfruit with a touch of sweet cherry nectar. When he was hungry, one of the flowers swelled and ripened into a silvery-green fruit that tasted like a combination of Luna's Dirigible Plums, honeydew, and peaches at the perfect peak of their ripeness. It filled him up as completely as if he had just eaten a full meal. Satisfied, clean and comfortable, he rested his cane against his knee and his head against the rough bark of the tree, and drifted off into another brief, peaceful nap.

When he awoke again, the light in the mysterious clearing echoed that of a late afternoon in summer, and he noticed that some of the local fauna had returned. Palely plumed birds fluttered around in the trees; and glowing motes of light that looked like little globes of moonlight, or bright blue sky, floated lazily among the gnarled trunks of the fey-like forest. He saw a few large green spiders scuttling by. They were about the size of a medium dog, and were so hairy that they looked almost fluffy. Draco choked back a laugh as he thought of how Weasley would react if he saw them. They paid absolutely no attention to the blue glowing barrier that surrounded him, and went peacefully about their business.

The most beautiful creatures of all, however; were the magnificent deer, which wandered serenely through the clearing grazing and watching. They were black with softly glowing green eyes that somehow managed to appear both gentle and eldritch at the same time. They bore the forms of smaller, fully antlered elk or reindeer; the females distinguishable only by their slightly smaller builds and more slender antlers. Occasionally there would be some young ones; yearlings. Their antlers were smaller; shorter, but still fully branched, and their coats were silver, dappled in spots of dark moss-green.

Every once in a while, one of the deer would come right up to the barrier and stand there gazing at him placidly through the blue light of the spell. Mostly, these were the younger ones. He longed to reach out and touch them, but the barrier made it impossible. It was probably the reason that the creatures felt safe approaching him so closely, but it was still, truly enchanting.

Draco was silently communing with a young stag, when the creatures pricked up their ears and lifted their heads, glancing in the direction of some yet unseen disturbance. Draco moved over to that side of his barrier trying to catch a glimpse of what was coming, as the animals, birds and spiders melted silently out of sight, leaving the clearing empty once again. Moments afterwards, Draco saw a swarm of pale colored butterflies leading a lone figure into his clearing. She wore a Hogwarts exercise uniform in black and Ravenclaw colors. Her long golden curls were bound in a single ponytail down her back; the top part twisted into a knot to keep it even more firmly in place. Even with the knot, the long moonlight tresses flowed almost down to her hips.

She walked slowly, gazing around in delight and awe. Her wand was in her hand, and she had a pair of large blue daisy-like flowers tucked behind her right ear and three more adorning the knot at the top of her ponytail. She wore her radish earrings again, and two necklaces; one made of butterbeer bottle caps, and the the other out of flowers, their stems bound together like a daisy chain. They were small and white, with silver middles. Crazy fashion sense and all, she was the most beautiful thing he had seen all day! For a few moments, he could do nothing but stand helplessly behind the barrier and watch her, too choked with emotions to say anything.

As her dreamy course brought her closer, she turned towards one of the trees, her blue eyes focusing on something only she could see. "Oh, hello." She spoke in that sweet, dream-like voice of hers. "You must be a Niffleburr. Have you seen my Draco? He's really rather hard to miss; quite handsome, pale blonde hair, about this tall." She held her hand at almost his exact height. "And gray eyes; the color of snow-clouds in winter. Really? Well thank you, then."

Her gaze turned towards him and the cloud of butterflies around her, burst ahead and made straight towards the barrier, hovering directly on the other side, right in front of him. "Luna!" He found his voice, calling her name.

She skipped up to him and Draco saw how her swarm of butterflies parted to let her through. Her beautiful eyes sparkled, but her voice remained calm. "Hello, Draco Malfoy." She turned to the butterflies. "Thank you for your help."

Draco watched enchanted as they fluttered around her a moment longer, then dispersed in pairs and quartets, dancing away among the trees. Then Luna touched the barrier with her wand. "Protego Finetatum." The barrier between them vanished, and before he could say another word, she was throwing her arms around his neck. Surprised, but pleased, his arms went automatically around her waist and he was gazing down into her sweet, rapturous face. _"God, she's so incredibly pretty." _His dazed mind told him.

"I found you." Luna told him, her sweet voice like a soft balm over his dazzled soul. "That was rather more quickly than I expected."

Unable to resist, and not in any hurry to release her, he asked the one question that was foremost in his mind. "Luna, why? Why did you choose me? Why not Harry, or Hermione or Ginny, or your father?"

It might have been a slightly confusing question, but she answered without hesitation. "Because you're my lost lamb."

That took him by surprise. "Come again?"

"There's a rather beautiful passage in the book called _The Bible_." She replied. "About a shepherd leaving all his sheep in a field, so that he can look for the one lamb that's been lost; and when he finds it, he takes it on his shoulders and brings it back to his friends and is happy. Do you know about the Bible?"

Draco was stunned. "Of course I do, and I know that passage. Luke 15:3; Christ's parable of the lost sheep."

"Except he's not really talking about sheep." Luna told him earnestly. "He's talking about people: How one lost person who is found makes people happier than all the other people who never got lost at all. You're that one person, Draco Malfoy."

For a moment, Draco struggled with overwhelming emotion once again, then he almost whispered his next question. "You really believe that I'm worth so much?"

Her soft eyes were gentler than he had ever seen them before, but completely earnest as she gazed into his pale, taut face. "Of course I do." She told him. "We all do. You're beautiful, Draco; your soul is beautiful. It always was."

Despite his struggles to remain calm, he felt tears well up in his eyes and slip down his cheeks. "Luna. I-I don't know what to say."

She smiled, tightening her hold gently around his neck. "Say yes." She told him.

He was taken off guard again, almost laughing at how she was so completely able to throw him for a loop. "What?"

"Will you take me to the Yule Ball, Draco Malfoy?"

The tears came flooding back, but he couldn't stop the smile that broke out on his face, and the joy that filled him up; like sunshine flooding his very soul. "It would be an honour, Luna Lovegood."

**Thank you, Snorelax, for your wonderful review. I am so glad that you are enjoying this story; I hope that I continue to give you as much pleasure as your kind review gave me. Until next time. Best wishes and Happy New Year. With love and appreciation. **

**DoS**


	8. Holiday Happenings

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Draco, Luna, Harry, Ron or any of the original characters or ideas in this amazing series. They are the property of J.K. Rowling and her subsidiaries, and are used here without permission. **

**This story is for entertainment purposes only, and will not be used for profit or financial gain in any way. I make no money from this, and would never want to. **

**I pray that in my usage of this incredible work for my own purposes, that I will always do Rowling and all the others who have put their time, talent and dedication into its well-deserved success, true honour and respect. Amen **

Summary/Warning: This Chapter is quite short. Sorry about that, but it will be followed by a longer one soon. Also, you will note that Gabrielle and Fleur are the only females in their family (except their mother). This was taken directly from notes on the Cannon world. Gabrielle is Fleur's only sister, possibly why she is so important to her. Also, despite what was shown in the movies, _Beaux Batons_ is not an all-girl's school and _Durmstrang_ is not an all-boy's school. According to the books, both academies are co-educational institutions.

**Chapter Seven: Holiday** **Happenings****  
**

They returned on the back of a Thestral, which Luna summoned with a spell: "_Appero Incarnium Patrona._" and Draco was rather unnerved when he could see the mournful creature. His realization was accompanied by a gentle squeeze of his hand, and a soft empathetic glance from Luna; and he remembered a piece in _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_; that Thestrals could only be seen by those who had seen death. Sadly, he realized that probably every student in Hogwarts, except maybe First Years, could probably see the Thestrals now.

They landed victoriously amidst a large crowd of friends and relatives swarming around them cheering and talking. Xenophilius Lovegood was there, with a few long scrutinizing glances in Draco's direction; as well as Draco's mother, who had evidently been told of his unplanned trip into the Ethereum, and was there to hug him and thank Luna and God and all the powers that be, that Draco was safe. Harry and Ron were on guard duty, but the identical wide grins that split their faces, told Draco that he was in for some serious teasing when they got back to headquarters. This might have been worrisome, but now, he really didn't care; in fact he was almost looking forward to it. He kept his arm around Luna's waist under the excuse that her journey through the Ethereum had been "somewhat tiring," and she let him, under the same.

Luna was the second one to return with her "objective." Gabrielle, whose "most precious thing" was her best friend Etoile DeLils, had returned first. Leonovich, whose "most precious things," were actually his nine-year old siblings; the twins Pavlova and Petoravich, returned last. However, the fact that he had two people to retrieve, granted him a bonus, so he tied with Luna for second place. His devotion to his two innocent relatives, softened many people's opinions towards him, and among the friends and family that swarmed around him, there were now a fair crowd of star-struck girls hoping to be his date for the Yule Ball.

Fleur, her parents and her brothers, were there to support Gabrielle. Mr. Delacoeur was a thin dapper gentleman, with a mustache and a perpetually surprised, and pleased expression on his kind, homely face. Mrs. Delacoeur was absolutely stunning, her ash-blonde hair piled elegantly on her head, a perfect figure, and a face that looked almost as young, as her oldest daughter's.

The Veela genes held true with the rest of the family too. All three boys were handsome. One appeared about two years older than Fleur, with his father's dark hair softened to a rich auburn. The second one was right between Fleur and Gabrielle in age; with pale skin, light freckles and short hair in a bright strawberry blonde. The third boy looked about thirteen, as blonde as his two sisters, and wearing the uniform of a Beaux Batons male student: pale gray and blue hounds-tooth patterned sweater vest and pale-gray tweed dress-slacks under a light blue robe. His tie appeared to be dark amber silk with a silver tie-pin; the head in the shape of an embossed shield that matched the patch on his robe.

There was also a handsome French Auror trainee present, Etoile's parents, her and Gabrielle's other best friend: Jean-Pierre Delmont; and all their fellow 7th years. Leonovich had only his mother, his headmaster, and his fellow 7th years to support him, but due to his new admirers, the crowd around him was fairly large as well.

The Christmas season was coming up fast. The Yule Ball would occur right before the Christmas holiday, and since the visiting students might not be able to return home easily, the beautiful château, which stood in the middle of a small alpine lake, on a large fertile island near the all-wizard town of Mystique De Lune; would serve as the Christmas home for all of them. The students' families; if they were able, were invited to come and spend the vacation with them. The Auror trainees, since they could apperate or fly at will, were divided into two shifts over the holidays, so that all of them could have a chance to be home for some of the holidays, at least. Also, they split the class in half as far as Christmas itself was concerned. One half would be home on Christmas Eve, the other half, at Christmas.

Because Ginny was stuck here, the Weasleys were coming to the school for Christmas, and had actually invited Draco's Aunt Andromeda and "Teddy," because Harry, who would be spending Christmas at the Weasleys', as a matter of course, was Theodore's Godfather. Hermione Granger had evidently just rediscovered her parents, who she had _obliviated_ to protect them during the War, in Australia; and with their restored memories, they had wanted to really get to know their future In-Laws. As laws for Muggle relatives of Witches and Wizards were somewhat different from laws for regular Muggles, they had also been invited to spend Christmas with Hermione, in the company of the Weasleys. They would fly out to the nearest Muggle airport, and Hermione and Ron would meet them there and guide them to the proper apperation or floo-network site, to bring them here.

Of course, Fleur and Bill would be here, and Charlie was coming back from Romania to spend Christmas with his family. Xenophilius Lovegood and Luna had also been invited to the Weasley family celebration, and even Neville was popping by. He had recently become involved with Hannah Abbott, from their class, who was attending the same Magic University that he was. She was also the niece of Rosemerta Abbott from the _Three Broomsticks _in Hogsmead.

Evidently, the Abbott family had recently purchased the _Leaky Cauldron_ from Tom Dorffler, who after the War, had decided that he wanted to retire somewhere peaceful. "Like Africa!" He was often heard joking. Hannah was studying business, so that she could eventually take over as proprietress for the well-beloved inn. Neville and his grandmother were spending Christmas with the large Abbott clan, but Neville and Hannah were going to stop by and visit their friends during the holiday, and possibly return to cheer Luna on, at the Final Task, since universities tended to let out earlier than regular schools.

Then, Draco had been utterly surprised when Ron and Harry had approached him and asked if he and his mother wanted to join them for the holidays as well!

"Mum and Dad figure that you and your Mum might enjoy a little company at Christmas, since you can't be with your Dad." Ron told him, very discreetly avoiding mentioning exactly why Draco's father wouldn't be celebrating with his family. "Besides, Mrs. Tonks and Teddy will be there, and we heard that she and your Mum were starting to get on."

Draco discussed the invitation with his mother via floo-communication, and she mentioned that Andromeda had heard about the Weasleys' invitation and was encouraging her to accept. Shortly afterwards, feeling as warm as if the shining embers of floo-communication had actually entered his heart and glowed there, and as shy as a 5-year old on his first day of class; Draco had graciously accepted for them both.

It was not the end of the good news. About two weeks before the ball, Draco got an excited Owl from his mother. The Ministry had decided that families would be allowed a one day visit and celebration with their imprisoned loved ones in Azkaban, for the holidays. It was set for the 22nd of December and a special extended hall, along the lines of a one-day "Room of Requirement," would be provided. The only thing that they would be allowed to bring would be more memories, which would be drawn out of their minds upon arrival and added to the memory globes of the prisoners, as continued inspiration. They would have to leave their wands outside, but they would be able to spend the entire day with their loved ones! There would be Christmas decorations and a special celebratory feast, music, dancing, and plenty of time to just be close and talk. Goyle actually made the trip to the Auror training camp, to excitedly tell Draco about everything as well. Draco found that he couldn't stop smiling. This was going to be a truly wonderful Christmas.

**Thank you to my two latest guests for your extremely flattering and generous reviews. You cannot imagine how wonderful it is to open up your e-mail and get such lovely surprises. You make it all the more enjoyable to work on this story and I hope that you continue to read and enjoy it as well. Thank you so much. Love and gratitude to you all. **

**DoS**


	9. The Yule Ball and Other Joys

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Draco, Luna, Harry, Ron or any of the original characters or ideas in this amazing series. They are the property of J.K. Rowling and her subsidiaries, and are used here without permission. **

**This story is for entertainment purposes only, and will not be used for profit or financial gain in any way. I make no money from this, and would never want to. **

**I pray that in my usage of this incredible work for my own purposes, that I will always do Rowling and all the others who have put their time, talent and dedication into its well-deserved success, true honour and respect. Amen **

Summary/Warning: This was one of my favorite chapters to write. I hope that you all enjoy it as well. Happy belated Christmas, and a joyful New Year to all. I hope that your Yuletide was uplifting and heartwarming, as your continued support is to me.

**Chapter Eight: The Yule Ball and Other Joys**

The Yule Ball arrived at last, and Draco found that he was looking forward to attending even more than he had been last time. Having been raised in the more traditional culture of the wealthy Pure-Blood, he had attended formal affairs almost from the cradle. He knew how to dance in the formal style, and he actually enjoyed it. Part of the Auror training for the past two weeks, had been in formal dance, and Draco was quickly recruited as one of the junior instructors. Their friends found it absolutely hilarious when Ron had been partnered with Draco to polish up his skills, and Draco, as a true Slytherin, had taken shameless advantage of Ron's position by murmuring sweet nothings into his ears, until his face was almost as red as his hair. Of course, when Ron had to practice leading, Draco immediately paired him with Harry or Dean, which gave them a taste of their own medicine; just for fairness' sake.

Draco had been assigned to the off-shift for the early part of the ball, so he could lead Luna into the hall and share the first dance, as was traditional. Draco told no one, but Bill who his date was to be. He simply told them that he had a date and let them wonder. Ron and Harry were also on the off-shift for the start of the dance. Draco suspected that Bill Weasley had planned it that way, because he knew that Ron and Harry, and sometimes Dean, were the fellow trainees who Draco was the most friendly with. It was an increasingly unsurprising kindness, especially where the Weasleys were concerned.

As the evening started, couples began gathering in the foyer outside the ballroom, to meet and head into the dance in anticipation of the entrance of the three champions. Draco was waiting near Harry and Ron, who would, of course, be escorting Ginny Weasley and Hermione Granger. All things considered, the Auror trainee formal robes were rather nice, certainly better than the abominations that poor Ron had to wear the last time. They were mostly black, that was true, but they had a nice style to them. They had a flowing outer mantle, with Military-style trimming and braid, and well-tailored waistcoats in gold and yellow brocade, with the standard black-tie adjustments. The badges worn in place of a boutonniere, were fashioned of gold and inlaid with precious stones. They looked more like rare pieces of jewelry than uniform insignia.

The female trainees wore the standard gown-like formal robes, their elegant trim and braid adorning Military-style shrugs or short jackets. Their badges were worn in place of a corsage. For the women the main colors were also primarily black and gold with only a few touches of yellow. Nevertheless, most women looked absolutely stunning in black, and their lovely sisters-in-arms were no exception.

The three of them had not been waiting long, when Ginny and Hermione came down together. The Hogwarts students had all agreed to wear a formal uniform as well. After all, they were representing their school on this foreign soil. The boys all wore black, with dark gray silk shirts and then waistcoats and ties in their two house colors. The girls; however, wore their gowns in various beautiful fabrics that had been selected to represent both their house colors as well. Ginny's gown was a stylish and demurely modest combination of gold lamey and red chiffon. Her red hair was done in a beautiful french braid, woven with strings of red crystal and gold beads. The ornaments in her hair were echoed in a very pretty gold and garnet necklace.

Harry was clearly enchanted, and moved immediately forward to gently take her hand and help her down the last few steps. "Ginny." He spoke sincerely. "You look amazing." Ginny didn't reply. She didn't need to; her shy smile and enchanting blush said it all.

Hermione wore a very fetching and flattering gold gown, accented with some red. With it she wore a beautiful and unusual pendant and earring set of yellow sapphire, and red and golden-brown agate. She also wore agate crystals in her elegantly turned up hair, which was sleek, shimmering and smooth as silk. She had probably used some magic to achieve the effect, but it suited her. Silently Draco had to admit that Hermione was a very pretty girl, especially when she paused and smiled shyly down at Ron, who stood gazing up at her in wonder and delight.

As she descended the staircase, he moved up to her taking her by both hands and helping her down the last few steps, as Harry had done with Ginny. "I reckon I can give you a better evening than I did last time." He told her gently. "You look beautiful, Hermione." She didn't answer him, just kissed him softly on the lips. Even Draco found himself getting a little misty-eyed.

Shortly afterwards, their beautiful ladies on their arms, Harry and Ron approached Draco. "So who did you get, Mate?" Ron joked. "An arranged date courtesy of your Mum?"

"I've never had any problem getting dates, Weasley." Draco retorted. "What makes you think I need any kind of arrangement?" _Besides no one from our old crowd would take me now that we're certified Blood Traitors. _ The thought asserted itself in a silent bitterness, and Draco pushed it away again. He would not let this evening be marred by unpleasantness; not this night.

Just then two Ravenclaw girls, who were waiting with their dates nearby, caught sight of someone coming down the stairs into the foyer. Their faces were completely stunned. "She- she looks beautiful." One girl spoke in a soft awed voice. Their dates turned to look as well, and their eyes widened. They appeared quite thunderstruck.

Curious, Draco and his companions turned to look, and promptly joined the other boys in the thunderstruck mode! Luna was poised against the light from above, which made her seem to glow like an angel. She wore a set of stunning robes, fitted in all the right places and flowing romantically in the rest. They were crafted in an amazing shimmering fabric that, depending on the way it shifted, or the way the light hit it; could either appear silver or blue, but mostly just retained a fantastic mix of both colors. Around her slender delicate throat was a single-strand necklace of elegantly wrought silver flowers, set with pale sparkling blue stones in their centers. Her earrings were in the form of delicate, ornate eagles with raised wings, facing each other.

Her hair was piled and arranged on her head in a graceful mass of coils and curls, which shimmered like moonlight-colored gold, and was ornamented in blue asters and sweet alyssum, in white. The flowers were clearly fresh, evident from the sweet scent that drifted around her; more exotic than the most expensive perfume! Both Harry and Ron recovered from their initial shock, only to break into enchanted smiles, and Ginny and Hermione practically beamed. The flowers in her hair weren't wilting and shone like stars. Draco found himself catching his breath. She looked amazing!

"Who do you think is going with _her_?" The second Ravenclaw girl breathed.

Luna's eyes, shy and self-conscious, searched the crowd below until they fell on Draco. Then they softened and glowed with happiness. Draco took that as his cue and met her halfway up the stairs, to reverently take her hands. Her cheeks flushed to a soft enchanting pink. "Draco." She spoke softly, and for the first time, Draco heard uncertainty in her voice.

It only made his heart beat harder. "Luna Lovegood." He replied gently. "You look absolutely incredible." Her blush deepened without compromising the rose-leaf beauty of her complexion, and Draco slipped her arm through his own and led her down into the foyer as if she were a queen.

He almost laughed out loud, as Ron and Harry were thunderstruck for the second time that evening, but they weren't alone. He and Luna seemed to be the absolute center of attention in the foyer at the moment, and giggles whispers and astonished gasps sounded all around them. Ginny and Hermione did not seem as taken off-guard, but they practically sparkled with happiness and excitement!

Eventually the rest of the students and guests went into the ballroom, while the champions and their escorts gathered in the foyer, in preparation for the grand entrance. Gabrielle's date was the handsome French acolyte, while Etoile and Jean-Pierre escorted each other, very happily. Dolohov's date was one of his own classmates; a very pretty girl by the name of Natalia. Draco did not know what her family name was.

The time came and the group of six entered the hall to the applause of the other guests. The whispers were even louder now.

_"Is that Draco Malfoy?" _

_"Bloody Hell; that's Draco Malfoy! He's an Auror? Impossible!" _

_"It's Draco Malfoy; it is! What is he doing with Luna Lovegood? Those two families hate each other!" _

One thing he never heard; however, was any mention of Deatheaters, but even if he had; nothing was going to upset him tonight. Being in Luna's company, was like swimming in joy itself!

The first dance began and Draco proudly led Luna onto the floor with the other champions. They began to dance, and Draco was in Seventh Heaven! She was perfect; light and graceful in his arms, moving effortlessly and joyfully through the first few measures of the beautiful waltz, as if they had been born to it! Draco barely noticed when Madame Maxime led the school's Professor of Social Graces, Monsieur Decorlet, onto the floor; dancing gracefully and skillfully with him, despite the rather large difference in their sizes. He had also been the main coordinator of the Yule Ball, and had managed to put together a truly fantastic and wondrous affair.

The end of their first measure indicated the start of the open floor, and soon other professors and guests were eagerly joining them. They were followed quickly by students and younger guests. Draco saw Headmaster Tchaikovsky bow to Headmistress McGonagall, and lead her onto the floor; and Beaux Baton's Deputy Headmistress; Madame Lavleur, dancing with the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor; Monsieur Ravenante. Bill Weasley and Fleur joined them, and, much to Draco's surprise; his mother and Xenophilius Lovegood! Then the young people ventured onto the floor and Harry and Ron, with Ginny and Hermione glowing on their arms, were soon dancing at his and Luna's side, showing how much they had benefitted from Draco's training.

The dancing was glorious. Draco danced with Ginny and Hermione, and any number of attractive young girls and women. When he danced with Hermione, he was surprised again. "I'm glad you're here." She told him. "I always wanted to dance with you more than hex you."

Despite himself, Draco smiled. "Or hit me?" He asked slyly.

She blushed, but smiled back. She really had a very pretty smile. "No." She replied, just as slyly. "I wanted to hit you." And Draco threw back his head, and laughed; surprising everyone in his turn.

It was one of the best experiences in Draco's entire life. Luna was like a dream in his arms; Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were beaming; and Mr. Lovegood was smiling. Gregory Goyle partnered a pretty Beaux Batons girl perfectly through the entire evening and no longer held back the fact that he still considered Draco his friend. Even his fellow Slytherins were civil with him. But one of the best parts about the evening, was his mother, who positively glowed! She and Draco danced together several times, just as Mr. Lovegood had parental rights to partnering his champion daughter whenever he wished, and Draco was deeply gratified to see his beautiful mother truly happy again.

Shortly before it was time for Draco to return to duty, she took her leave. He walked her to the proper exit, where she held him close and tight for a very long time. "I am overwhelmed with joy to see you so happy, Darling." She told him. "Oh, My Dragon, you were perfect tonight! Your father would be so proud, as am I." Then she smiled in that knowing way that only mothers possess. "And Luna is enchanting." She winked. "And from a good pure-blood family too."

"Mother!" Draco managed to choke.

She laughed as he blushed, then kissed him softly on the cheek. "Goodnight, My Beautiful Boy. You are my light in these often trying times." And leaving him, with heart glowing; She took the main floo back to England.

When it was time for Draco's watch to begin, he and Luna walked hand in hand along a marble veranda, gazing out at the moonlight washed snow that lay smooth, sparkling and white outside. "Thank you for taking me to the dance, Draco." She told him softly.

"No Luna; thank you." Draco told her. "You were amazing. I've never enjoyed a dance more."

Again Luna's cheeks flushed pink. For the first time, she lowered her eyes. "I was proud to be on your arm, Draco Malfoy. You were wonderful."

"Luna Lovegood." He spoke sincerely. "You gave me the courage to be wonderful. I could never have done any of it _without _you on my arm. You made me shine."

Her blue eyes turned back up to his face, the sweet fragrance of the flowers in her hair, which were still fresh; making his head spin. "You're not being fair to yourself, Draco. I always knew that you had wonderful inside; even when you were a horrid little prat."

Draco found himself caught between a laugh and a sob. "Well, for everything that horrid little prat did to you, I promise to make up every last bit. If you're brave enough to be my friend, I will spend every moment I am with you to make sure that you never regret it. I promise, Luna."

Her soft hand touched his cheek. "You're already my friend, Draco Malfoy. You don't have to do anything to earn it. Oh look! _Nargles_. "

Draco had only a moment to glance up and note the sprig of mistletoe that appeared to be growing over their heads, before her soft sweet lips pressed to his in an innocent and tender kiss! It took his breath away, and he clung to that perfect connection, just to the upper limits of propriety, before drawing away with fireworks and symphonies exploding and singing behind his dazzled vision!

"They live in mistletoe, you know." Luna breathed softly into his ear, and just as Draco became aware that she was referring to the aforementioned _Nargles_, she had kissed him gently on the lips a second time, and slipped away into the music and lights of the ballroom. He couldn't stop smiling for the rest of the night.

**Thank you, LadyMuse for your delightful and encouraging review, and thank you also to all the followers and favs that I have been getting. I did not expect such a quick response to this story, but I am so glad that it is reaching out and entertaining so many of you. You all make writing this even more pleasant and I hope that you continue to enjoy my offering. God Bless! **

**DoS**


End file.
